The Prize At The End Was Worth It
by Phoenix87
Summary: A race from a mad man ends up dragging Yami and Seto threw the past, present, and into the future... a future in which they just might end up in each other's arms. [SetoYami]
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Prize At The End Was Worth It  
Author: Phoenix87  
Rating: PG-13, T  
Pairing: Seto/Yami (although it's interchangeable)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Creative use of shadow powers, Egypt scenes following neither the show nor the doujinishis. (I haven't seen them)  
Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me. Mores the pity.  
Summary: A race from a mad man ends up dragging Yami and Seto threw the past, present, and into the future... a future in which they just might end up in each other's arms.  
Status: Completed 1/10

(A/N: Before you read my story I want to make a few things clear.  
1: This is my first romance fic.  
2: This is my first fic with this type of length. This story is about 26,000 words excluding the author notes. In comparison my 2nd longest story was about 9,000.  
The point of this? Please be kind in reviewing. I don't mind critique as long as it's polite and helpful. Nasty reviews and reviews complaining that Yami and Seto are out of character will be discarded. Why am I discarding OOC reviews? Because this is Fan Fiction, if you want perfect characterization watch the show. By reading Fan Fiction you open yourself up to the authors perception of the characters. This is how I write. Whiners will not change that.  
Finally this is Yaoi, meaning, Boy + Boy relationships. If you don't like it DON'T READ IT! You've been warned. If you continue reading beyond this point you give me the right to laugh at you and call you an idiot if you write me a review about how horrified you were because the boys were kissing. Okay, enough of this: read!)

**Chapter One**

It was dark in the forest. As they ran, unseen braches and leaves, wet with the night's dew, smacked and attached themselves to their faces, clothes and hair. The moon was non-existent, few stars shown in the depressingly hazy sky. The only star he could pick out clearly was the North Star. Some more light would have been good, as the boy had no idea were he was or where he was going. He was just following the one ahead of him hoping that the other had some type of plan, but from the look of hesitation he sometimes caught when the other came to a direction change, he was beginning to think the blind was leading the blind. Suddenly he realized that the leader in the dash had stopped abruptly; to abruptly for the follower. In trying to stop his momentum he only succeeded in slipping on the mud and slamming into the other. With a yelp of surprise they both tumbled down the hill the first runner had stopped to avoid. Thankfully, there were few rocks. Coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill they blinked a few times, after whipping the coating of mud they received from their eyes. The boy turned to his companion sheepishly.

"It's usually a good idea to stop when I do." The other said his voice laced with the usual sarcasm.

The boy was busy thinking up a comeback when the golden puzzle around his neck began to glow and sent off a mental alarm in his mind. _He_ was close

"Come on hurry!" he said snatching the muddy wrist of his taller companion. "_He's_ catching up."

"How's that possible?" the other exclaimed widening his eyes.

"I don't know." The puzzle wearer replied quickly then proceeded to pull up his cohort and took the lead in their race, hand still clenched tightly around the other's wrist.

Without warning a huge bang came from behind them. Twisting around the two stared in surprise at the new hole in the steady line of trees they had just run threw. Several of the grand oaks were gone – vaporized off the face of the earth. They couldn't even see any smoldering tree trunks.

"We shouldn't linger."

"Right."

The dash continued on. One would fall; the other would help him up, one would get their clothing caught in brush; the other would help him out, all the while the steady explosions were getting closer and closer. Eventually they would be overtaken.

"This is insane!" The taller boy yelled wrenching his wrist from the other, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "We're getting nowhere! If things keep going like we won't make it out of the forest!"

"Yes we will."

"And how can you be so damn sure?"

"Because I know fate wouldn't let it end like this!"

"Fate," the word was said like a curse. "Haven't you learned by now that I believe we make our own fate?"

No response. In fact- no one was there TO respond. Before Seto Kaiba could even think about that he followed his companion into the deep whole in the earth that had swallowed him up.

Kaiba landed on something soft, and worm…and breathing. He lifted his head up and stared wide-eyed at the crimson eyes of the other boy.

"What an interesting turn of fate huh Kaiba?" he asked innocently.

"Shut up Yami." Came the response. The former pharaoh just grinned as if having the CEO pinning him down happened everyday and wasn't bothering him in the least. Which made the fore mentioned brunet a little ticked off. After all, he spent a lot of good time perfecting his intimidation and it didn't appear to be working right now…it was annoying. He was trying to think of something to say to save his pride when explosion erupted overhead. He felt Yami grab him by his arms and roll them both over to the side. An avalanche of rocks crashed down to were they had been previously located.

"Woh," Kaiba breathed under his breath staring at the rock pile. Only when he turned his head straight did he fully realize his position. When Yami flipped them he had landed on the bottom. Yami's hands were still gripped tightly on his arms preventing any movement. He started up into the red eyes that were only mire inches from his own. They locked there for a moment crystal and crimson. Kaiba could feel a blush coming on and had to look away.

Yami smiled. Turning didn't really help the CEO any. He still saw the slight reddening spread across the brunet's cheeks. That was too cute. But he couldn't spend any more time ogling Kaiba. (As tempting as it was) They had other, more important things to deal with. Deciding he's tortured the other enough Yami released Kaiba's arms and slid away from him. He fought off another grin as Kaiba gave him a glare and pulled himself into a cross-legged sitting position.

"Your filthily." Yami told him bluntly.

Kaiba's glare intensified.

"Well, someone pushed me down a hill."

A pause as the brunet looked down at his mud-splattered clothes, the white coat took the worst beating of course. Yami often wondered just how many of those things Kaiba had.

"You don't look to much better." The CEO brought to light.

The pharaoh only chuckled

"The dry-cleaners are going to love us."

An awkward silence followed in which the two stared at every thing other then each other until finally.

"Can you sense him?" Kaiba asked

Yami shook his head,

"Not since the fall."

"He thinks he lost us."

"And we're hiding beneath his nose." Yami paused, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I guess it's a good thing we fell in this underground cave isn't it?"

"Not one word about fate Yami."

The pharaoh raised his palms in the air as a surrender gesture. He then pursed his lips together observing the darken sky visible threw the hole above him.

"We should stay here till morning."

"WHAT?"

That reaction was expected.

"You can't be serious!" Kaiba continued, "I have a company to run, I can't sleep in this dirt-hole all night! Besides Mokuba will be a nervous wreck wondering what happened to me!" As he realized this Yami saw some worry fill his eyes. The pharaoh could sympathize; Yugi was probably going nuts right now too.

"Look, we're lost and we can't just keep wondering around in the dark. Falling in a hole could be the least of our problems."

The CEO was silent thinking the words over.

"Alright."

Yami tried not to let the surprise show on his face. That was unexpectedly easy.

Kaiba then proceeded to slip off his coat and fold it into a makeshift pillow. He then set it on the ground and laid down rolling over so his back was to Yami. In return Yami only chuckled under his breath. Out of all of the people he's meet in this new existence, Kaiba was by far the most fascinating. After turning his coat into a similar pillow, Yami settled himself in for the night.

"Good night Kaiba."

He got some vocal grunt in return. The pharaoh rolled over intent on getting some sleep but the strange day was already starting to replay it's self. Now that he had time to think about the day's events they weren't holding back.

* * *

Believe it or not, becoming trapped in an underground cave with Seto Kaiba, after being chased by a psycho, was not how Yami had planned to spend his Friday.

Yugi woke him up with the usual to-early-to-be-this-awake energy.

"YAMI!" he had yelled, "Your going to make me late for school…again!"

He blinked his eyes open and promptly groaned. Didn't he just go to sleep?

"You have 10 minutes!" Yugi said thrusting clothes and a package of Pop-Tarts at the former pharaoh. Yami grabbed the Pop-Tarts; clothes fell to the floor forgotten. He heard his Aibou sigh exasperatedly then pick up the discarded fabric.

"If you don't get dressed then I'll nock you down and do it myself!"

Yami almost chocked on the Pop-Tart. He didn't want that to happen- again.

"What's-" he stopped to swallow and grab his pants, "What in the name of Ra is so important about school today?"

Yugi blushed a little, Yami raised an interested eyebrow in return.

"Well…I wanted to ask Tea to be my partner for the chemistry lab this morning before Joey or Tristan show up."

"About time!" Yami smiled. Yugi had been head-over heels for Tea for a looong while now. Only Yami knew, so he hurried up and dressed for Yugi's sake.

Yami couldn't believe it! He felt nervous! Yugi had disappeared with Tea a few minutes ago and Yami was left wondering what was going on. It took all his self-control not to read the other's mind. Soon Yugi emerged from the corner and flashed the pharaoh a thumbs up with a large grin.

"She said 'yes' Yugi? That's fantastic!"

His friend's grin was larger then Yami had ever seen it.

"I can't wait for 5th hour!" he said nearly hopping up and down in his extreme excitement. Then he stopped, his large purple eyes got wide. "I think I'll go walk her to class!"

With that the smaller boy speed off in –presumably- Tea's direction. Yami just smiled and turned to enter the school. Suddenly he realized something: Yugi was always his partner for chemistry…who was he supposed to work with now?

5th Hour-

Yami flashed Yugi and knowing smirk as he entered their chemistry class. There was nothing grand about that classroom. Dull white walls, old black chalkboard (complete with a whole page full of notes for them to copy down), bunches of lab stations and of course the neat and tidy rows of desks place –originally- in front of the teachers large, brown and most unstylish desk. In said seats were about, oh, 15 or so students that aren't important in anyway, Yugi, who sat next to Tea with a slight red tint that only Yami could notice, Joey and Tristan in a heated debate about something or other and in the back of the room, as always, sat the proud-and cramped- Seto Kaiba.

The desks were about a size too small for the tall CEO. His legs always stuck out before him, he often tripped people. Yami thought it was probably the only thing the brunet liked about school. To be honest Yami found it pretty entertaining as well. Whenever an unfortunate and non-observant person tripped over him, Kaiba would give them the famous glare. Blue eyes went as cold as ice; sending shivers threw the unlucky tripper. He made a girl cry once. No gender was sparred, nor was their teacher in fact. Yami believed the dialogue went something like this:

"Now students if I could bring your attention to the periodic table in the back of the – UFF!" down he went. "Mr. Kaiba! Would you please-" glare was activated. Chemistry teacher makes up some new words before "Never mind." Could be distinguished.

But Yami was never fooled by the glare. He'd been around his rival long enough to realize that the CEO's greatest strength could also be his greatest weakness. Those same blue eyes that made their teacher invent words were also the only window to the brunet's emotions. Although, with the exception of Mokuba, Yami was pretty sure he was the only one to figure it out. It came from watching the other intently during their duels looking for any giveaways from the stone face. He was always drawn to the eyes. They soften when the CEO spoke of Mokuba, they brightened when he was pleased, and were cold and frozen when he didn't want to be disturbed, which was most of the time. Actually right now those eyes seemed slightly confused. Just then Yami realized he had been staring openly at Kaiba the hole time he was thinking and the brunet was looking at _him_ in confusion! Yami mentally slapped himself. This one was going to be hard to explain.

'Why was I staring at you Kaiba? Well, would you believe you really _really_ fascinate me to no end?'

Yeah right. So instead, Yami settled for rushing off to the safely of his desk, knocking another one over in the process. The structure slammed to the tiled floor with an ear splitting slam. The noise drew even more attention to him! Yami quickly righted the desk mumbling an apology to their teacher then sat down at his desk and buried his face in his arms. Why did he feel so embarrassed?

Luckily he was saved by a loud-UFF!

Kaiba had taken down another poor soul. The whole scene previously mentioned took place- the glare, the terrified kid.

"That Kaiba." Joey said from behind him. "He's such a jerk. Thinks he can do anything he wants. I just might show him what's what! Why I'd-" he cut off as the CEO's head slowly turned in his direction, locking eyes with the blond. Joey shivered slightly and promptly punched Tristan on the shoulder.

"Wha'da say that for Tristan?"

"Yeah, you would sure show Kaiba." Yugi said rolling his eyes. Tea giggled beside him. Joey proceeded in mumbling a poor comeback.

"Class." Their teacher said in his usual monotone, "please go to your lab stations with your lab partner"

Yugi almost jumped out of his desk, but managed to cover his eagerness quiet easily as he rushed off with Tea. That left four people left at their desks after the mad dash, two random people, Yami and Kaiba.

'Oh no!' Yami thought as their teacher gazed at the remainders thoughtfully. 'Don't!' he pleaded. After the staring and desk thing the last person he wanted to be paired with was Kaiba.

"Okay, lets see," their teacher droned on, "Mr. Moto…I think I'll put you with-"

'Don't do it, don't do it,' Yami thought desperately, "For the love of all that is good, DON'T DO IT!"

"Mr. Kaiba."

'Lower the curtain, and let the fat lady on stage, cause it's over.' Yami thought, swallowing a grown.

"You two will be at station 4." Their teacher continued. "The instructions for the experiment are at the stations. Ask me for help if you have any questions." With that Yami's now least favorite teacher retreated to his desk. Yami watched as Kaiba slowly extracted his tall form from the tiny desk and, with only a few long strides, made it to station 4. Then it slowly dawned on him that Kaiba was staring at him again…why?

"Are you coming or do you want an invitation?" The brunet spat out in his usual sarcasm. Oh yeah, the experiment.

"Sorry I was…uh…just gathering my thoughts." Yami said receiving only an eye-roll in return.

"What ever, lets just get this pointless activity done with." He was tapping the bottom of his pencil on the hard granite top of the table. Yami watched as the pencil went up and down…then up and down…and up again. Then the pencil hit him on the side of the head.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just, uh, didn't get a good nights sleep." He rambled out before changing the subject. "So what are we suppose to do here?" Yami snatched up the directions and put them in front of his face.

"Mix this with that and watch as it makes bubbles or some crap."

"Well wasn't that specific?" Yami responded lowering the paper enough to see the other boy's face.

Kaiba gave him a look and was about to respond, no doubt with some snippy comeback, when their teacher interrupted them.

"Mr. Moto, Mr. Kaiba, I do believe this lab calls for eye goggles."

Yami looked at the paper. Yep.

"Sorry sir." Yami said and quickly pulled a pair of goggles over his crimson eyes. The cobalt eyes only rolled around once again.

"You too Mr. Kaiba."

"I'll pass thank you."

The teacher sighed, and took of his glasses looking at the teen with tired eyes.

"Do we really need to go threw this again? The acid your working with can cause damage to your sight if it gets in your eyes."

"Luckily for me I'm not planning on squirting it in my face."

"Mr. Kaiba." Their teacher said sternly, "Just cover your eyes."

Kaiba dug into his pocket, retrieved a pair of blue tinted sunglasses, then slipped them onto his face. Their teacher sighed defeated and waved his hand in a 'fine' gesture. Kaiba smirked. Yami could tell he was adding a tally in his mind.

Kaiba: One  
Chemistry Teacher: Zero

"Was torturing him really necessary?" Yami asked Kaiba after the exchange, trying not to notice how the glasses really brought out the perfect frame of his face. Oops to late.

"Not really, but it was fun. And I don't have to look like a dork." He flicked Yami's goggles with his long index finger. This time it was Yami's turn to roll his eyes.

"You're such a jerk."

Another smirk.

"And?"

"Lets just do our assignment."

It actually was a pretty fascinating lab, when the chemicals mixed they sent foam racing skyward and out of the test tube. Yami watched in amusement when Kaiba jumped back a foot as the concoction came dangerously close to spurting all over him and the white coat that always adorned him. He couldn't hold in a laugh, the unwavering Seto Kaiba finally shaken by the threat of a stain.

"What? You don't have stand defender on that thing?"

The CEO opened his mouth, then closed it again-was that a blush spreading over his cheeks before he turned away?

"Shut up." He mumbled

Yami began to reach out hand to grab the others shoulder and drag Kaiba back to their observations when the most unexpected thing happened. Half of the classroom blew up.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Prize At The End Was Worth It  
Author: Phoenix87  
Rating: PG-13, T  
Pairing: Seto/Yami (although it's interchangeable)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Creative use of shadow powers, Egypt scenes following neither the show nor the doujinishis. (I haven't seen them)  
Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me. Whyyyy?  
Summary: A race from a mad man ends up dragging Yami and Seto threw the past, present, and into the future... a future in which they just might end up in each other's arms.

Status: Completed 2/10

(A/N: wow these new stat features are pretty nifty. According to it I got 49 hits on the first chapter! And…erm…2 reviews. Well, thank you to my two reviewers! I hope I didn't scare the rest of you away with the 1st chapter Author Notes! So here's the next chapter. Enjoy?)

* * *

Chapter 2

Desks and bits of wall flew threw the air as a fireball consumed a good portion of the room.

"Yami, damn-it, get down!" Kaiba yelled and yanked the former pharaoh down behind the lab station. Things were still falling around them, but Yami was too distracted to notice that, or the screams that now filled the room. The puzzle was reacting very strange; it was glowing and detecting something…trying to warn him! But about what he just couldn't understand.

"Get out of the room now!" Their teacher's voice yelled finally starting bring Yami out of the daze. Students flocked to the door. He was relived to see his friends were all okay: Yugi was pushing Tea in front of him with Tristan and Joey right behind. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed forward roughly; looking behind him in surprise he was met with Kaiba's incredibly frustrated face.

"Do you have a death wish today? MOVE!"

And his mind was fully restored. He regained the movement of his feet and started for the door, he hadn't gone any further then 2 feet though when a loud crash and corresponding blinding light detonated behind him. -Kaiba. Twirling around he saw that one of the huge florescent ceiling lights had lost a battle with gravity trapping the brunet behind a wall of fire and electric sparks. The CEO had his hand up over his eyes seemingly trying to shield the blue orbs from the light. Yami's heart leaped into his throat, if something didn't happen soon the path to the door would be blocked by flames.

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled, "Come on!"

"What? Yami? I can't see anything!"

The former pharaoh bit the bottom of his lip staring at downed light. Eyes widening, he realized that if not for the well-timed shove from the brunet he would have been under it when it fell. Kaiba had helped him, now he'd help Kaiba. Taking a deep breath he plunged threw the fiery barricade. Emerging on the other side he grabbed the CEO's hand tightly. Truthfully, Yami hadexpected the others hand to be cold and hard, but instead it was surprisingly smooth, soft, and warm.

"It's fine, just follow me." Yami instructed

"What!" the Kaiba asked again in shock.

"Trust me."

"Oh lord, I'm going to die."

Yami rolled his eyes

"I'm going on 3…one…two-" Yami took off. Behind him the brunet let go a most un-Kaiba like yelp of surprise as he was dragged behind. The former pharaoh subconsciously tightened his grip as the flames licked at their clothing, the only thought in his mind was getting them out of there.

His boots made a loud squeak on the tiled hallway floor as Yami halted to catch his breath. Kaiba, still slightly blinded from the lights intense flash, bumped into him from behind nearly toppling them both over.

"See?" Yami said with a grin, after they had both been righted, "Your fine."

"If I could see you, I would harm you."

Yami chuckled

"Your welcome."

BANG!

"What was that!" Kaiba yelled blinking those cerulean eyes as if the action would help speed up their revival.

BANG!

Yami stared around him amazed. The doors of the lockers were being literally blown off! They were being blasted across the hall in lines as straight as if they were guided. Now Yami may have been new to this world, but he knew fire didn't cause this type of thing!

"Yami! What's going ON?"

"We're not done running yet."

At the end of the hallway of which they now stood was a door. A door leading outside and away from fire and killer lockers and what ever was the cause of this!

Grabbing the brunet's hand once again the race continued.

BANG!

Yami yelled in frustration: still in the hallway. The door was teasingly close, like in dreams were you run and run but the exit never comes. Every time he started running one of the blasted lockers shot out in front of them. It was an insane game of red light green light; they were getting now where fast. Behind him Kaiba was barely managing to keep from repeating the domino effect.

"Okay…" Yami stop and took a deep breath, "I'm just going to run as fast as I can."

"That is the dumbest plan I've ever-" The rest of the CEO's words were lost as Yami blasted off at jet like speed. He was relived when he realized that Kaiba was able to keep up…of course with legs that long he guessed it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. What was a surprise however was that that crazy plan, if you'd even call it a plan, had seemed to work. They cleared the menacing lockers and were feet away from the door. Yami could feel the clear and fresh breeze wafting threw it already, he was itching to dive down into the grass and just lay there, of course that is not what happened. A man blocked their path.

He was dressed in a fitted, lightly pin striped, black suit. His tie straight and perfect, shoes shinned, seemed as if the man was dressed for a night on the town, right down to the pocket square neatly folded inside the pocket on his blazer. Shoulder length black hair was drawn into a ponytail behind his neck with what looked like a black ribbon. His eyes were what really made a shiver travel up the former pharaoh's back, they were cold calculating gray. He was ever the evil gentleman. Yami stopped, something about that man said 'don't come near me.' Kaiba halted as well and not so abruptly, he noticed. Hopefully that meant that the others sight had improved.

"Pharaoh." The man stated.

Yami's brow wrinkled in confusion as he stared at his addresser. Was he supposed to know this man? He'd never seen him before in his life. Well, the life he could remember.

"Do I know you?"

The man's eyes shot up in mock hurt.

"My Pharaoh, your words wound me. You don't remember me?"

Silence, _the world shifted, for a spilt second the hallway was gone, the three of them were surrounded by golden sand, dressed in simple white robs. Winds picked up the sand and the loose fabric blowing them about the figures. Fast as the vision flickered across Yami's eyes it _disappeared.

"What, pry tell, do you remember?" The man was saying

"Why should I tell you?" Yami responded carefully

The man chuckled. It was an awful sound, as if in response the puzzle started glowing slightly. The gentleman began walking toward them, the well-shinned shoes striking on the tile as he went. It was almost mind busting, the constant click-clack, click-clack of the heels. By this time Kaiba had moved to stand next to Yami, the brunet was squinting still but didn't let on that he, at the moment, was a bit incapacitated. The man stopped before them, when he was this close it was obvious that their mystery opponent was at least an inch taller then the CEO. That was rare. If Kaiba noticed he didn't let his face show it.

The man shifted his glaze to the brunet.

"And the high priest is here as well. Intriguing."

"Does this conversation have a point? Because, frankly, I'd like to get out of the burning building."

Judging by the brief flash of surprise that surfaced on the man's face that was not the response he had been expecting, but as quickly as the expression appeared it melted away back into the placid mask.

"Nice to know this priest is also full of sass." He patted Kaiba's cheek like you would a child.

Kaiba pulled back instinctively, his eyes flashing with anger. Yami had never seen anyone that close to the CEO other then Mokuba.

"For your own heath I suggest you NEVER do that again." Kaiba said fuming.

"For my own heath? Is that right?" The man said with a grin. He bent down and picked up one of the discarded locker doors, then made it into a ball with his bare hands. Dropping it to the floor he looked back to Kaiba. "What are you going to do?"

"I think the better question is," Yami answered, "what are you going to do?"

The man snickered.

"I'm here for what is rightfully mine." He said looking at Yami. His smirk twisted into a wicked smile as he did.

"That doesn't sound good." The pharaoh mumbled taking a step back.

"You have no idea."

"Lets not find out." Kaiba said flatly. He pushed the man away from them roughly, and then pulled down one of the locker casings from the wall to separate them. "I doubt that will last long." He said to Yami, "Run."

"But the door-"

"We'll go threw the gym door!"

Turning around they ran back the way they came for a few paces until turning left and into the large gym. At the end of the gym was the large double door, they started for them immediately, of course running across a gym floor while wearing boots isn't the easiest thing too do. They slipped and slid most of the way, luckily, they reached the door before either had any broken bones. Yami started to run to the left when he felt himself being pulled back by a firm grip on his jacket.

"This way!" Kaiba said jerking his head towards the parking lot. "We'll take my car."

"Alright."

Yami didn't know what Kaiba's car looked like, but he had an idea. Find the most expensive looking car in the lot and go for it. As it turned out, he was right. They stopped in front of a very nice silver Ferrari.

"Glade I didn't take the limo today," he heard the brunet mumble as the driver's side door was pulled open. Yami slid into the passenger seat, seats that were more comfortable then most couches by the way, and looked at Kaiba worriedly.

"Umm," he started hesitantly

"What?"

"Are you sure you can see well enough to drive?" Yami asked still wondering about the flash from earlier. The CEO narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine." Kaiba then threw the car into reverse and quickly backed out of the space. The action was followed immediately by a large Crash. Blue eyes glanced into the review mirror where the busted end of the car behind was displayed. "Although you might want to put on the seat belt."

Yami's eyes grew wide but followed the direction.

"Oh Ra, I'm going to die."

The car streaked out of the lot just barley missing the right curb.

"So, where are we going?" Yami asked when they were steadily speeding down the road.

"Kaiba Corp." Came the reply, "Security is better there then any other place in this city. That psycho can't get you there."

"Okay." Yami was a little confused now, was Kaiba actually being nice to him?

Silence enveloped the vehicle for a few seemingly endless moments before Yami just couldn't stand it anymore-

"Why are you helping me? I thought…I-"

"Geez, your around the mutt too much." He rolled his eyes, "Do you really think I'm so cold hearted that I'd leave you to the whim of a mad-man?" he sounded a little hurt, unless Yami was imagining things. "Besides," the CEO added quickly, "I owe you from all the times you helped save my little brother."

Yami nodded. This was a side of the brunet that was rarely seen. He liked it. There was a lot to like about him where you took the time to look. He was incredibly smart, brave, loyal to those he cared about –mainly Mokuba- and not to mention the physical attributes. Woh…how did that get in there? Well…it was true. Tall, dark, handsome; he fit the bill. Of course the crowning feature was the fine blue eyes. Joey and Tristan could always stare at the television for hours, but right now Yami could be just as captivated by those eyes. Oh crap. He was staring again. Said beautiful eyes noticed of course and were glancing confusedly between him and the road. Yami mentally slapped himself again. 'Yami you're losing your mind.' Part of him told himself, 'this is all just some weird hero worship thing because he's whisking you away from an enemy.'

"Um…" Kaiba mumbled, "So why is this guy after you anyway?" he finished obviously trying to get a conversation started.

"I don't know."

"He seemed to know who you are."

"I know. He must have something to do with the past." He paused. Should he even bring this up? "Our past. He knew you too."

Eye roll; right on time.

"Don't start with that destiny crap Yami. He's just another person who saw that blasted tablet and assumed I was that guy."

"You are."

Yep they we're in familiar territory now.

"I... resemble him."

"Kaiba-" The rest of the sentence was cut off as a telephone poll crashed down in front of the car.

"What the Hell?" Kaiba yelled spinning the wheel to quickly get the car in the left shoulder. Yami twisted around in his seat and looked out the back window. The man was following them.

"He's following us!"

"What?" Kaiba yelled, "How is that even possible? We're in a car Yami!"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

The brunet sighed and glanced behind him.

"Your right. I wouldn't have believed you."

The man was flying. Honest to goodness flying. Like that Superman character in America, although Yami was certain that peace and justice wasn't involved in anyway. No, definitely not. Kaiba swerved to the left avoiding a falling streetlight; unfortunately in the process he had to pull his car up against a metal road guard. A loud grinding came from that side as the guardrail gouged the vehicle. The CEO clenched his teeth in anger, Yami could practically read his thoughts, probably something along the lines of:

_'My CAR!' _

But Kaiba didn't voice his frustration, not even turning his blazing eyes from the road he demanded:

"How is he doing this?"

Yami glanced behind him again. Their pursuer was about two car spaces behind them, with something gathered in his hand. When the pharaoh noticed this the puzzle started to glow. There was something familiar about that…very familiar. The man threw the substance in his hand; it slammed into a parked van ahead of them spinning it into their path. The Ferrari jumped into the oncoming lane to avoid it, only to be met with a semi-truck.

"Oh Shit!" Kaiba yelled over the loud horn of the semi. He yanked the wheel to get back in their lane, for a moment the silver car was on only the two left wheels, then it plopped back down with a huge jolt for the riders.

Yami took his eyes from the road to glance at the brunet. Kaiba's hands were gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white and there was even a trickle of sweat dripping down his face, but the crystal eyes were still locked on the road awaiting the next disaster. Yami didn't think even a professional racecar driver could have done any better. He shakily removed one of his arms from the dashboard –where he had put them to brace himself- and pulled down the sun-visor. Popping open the little vanity mirror inside of it he was able to watch their attacker more clearly. He was still there and had a huge grin across his face. It must all be some great hunting game to him. Suddenly he realized that the black substance was now in both hands.

"Get ready for a blitz Kaiba." Yami told the other watching as the man prepared to fire. The substance came falling down like rain. "Right! Left! Right! Left!" he yelled as objects and pieces of pavement clattered down and around them. The car turned to Yami's voice expertly. One piece of the stone shattered the back window; a falling street light took out the passenger side mirror. Yami got a good look at that streetlight, how the black substance wrapped around it with smooth and silky movements engulfing the object in black before yanking it from the ground with the force of a speeding train. How could he not have recognized it before? The man was using Shadow Magic. It was like a slap to the face, of course! That's why the puzzle reacted to it! That's why it seemed so familiar! Their stalker somehow harnessed the power of this ancient magic and condensed it like a bomb…what did this man want? - A sudden cry from Kaiba ripped Yami out of his thoughts. The windshield had exploded, he was fine, protected by the hanging sun-visor, but he could see a line of blood running down Kaiba's face from a cut, Ra knows how deep, somewhere on his forehead.

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled. He watched as the driver raised an arm to whip the blood out of his eyes before returning the limb to it's driving position. Well, he seemed to be okay. Yami looked back in the overhead mirror, their attacker had disappeared.

"He's gone." But the words barely escaped the pharaoh's mouth when a loud THUNK rung out. The man had landed on the hood of the car! Both riders let out a yelp of surprise.

"Glade to see me again boys?" he said with a sick grin and proceeded to reach into the car towards the passenger seat. Kaiba slammed on the brakes: hard. Luckily they were really good brakes. The car stopped with a jerk flinging everything forward with momentum. The occupants of the car were safe thanks to the seat belts, excellent little invention Yami thought, but their attacker flew backwards a good ways at least three car lengths.

"Go Kaiba, Go!" Yami yelled

"You think?"

The car tires squealed as Kaiba made a huge rubber burning u-turn, and escaped down the road.

"Can't you go any faster?" Yami asked anxiously

"With out a windshield? You want a rock to hit you in the face going 80 miles per hour?"

Okay…that made sense. But the puzzle was glowing again and he could see the stalker catching up threw the mirror. Somehow the puzzle could detect the man; that was an unexpected help. Must be because the psycho was using shadow powers, although now wasn't the time to contemplate that.

"He's catching up Kaiba."

The CEO glanced in the review mirror and sighed.

"There's nothing I can do." He sounded so defeated, it made Yami's heart sink for some reason. The car jerked as the man grabbed the back bumper, then lurched to the side when the left back tier was ripped from its frame. Inside the car Kaiba was fighting with the wheel the best he could, but the car was spent. The last thing Yami heard as the car tipped perilously to the side was Kaiba's rushed warning:

"Brace yourself."

* * *

(A/N: Anyone catch the line I barrowed from the movie 'Twister'? I don't own 'Twister' by the way. ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Prize At The End Was Worth It  
Author: Phoenix87  
Rating: PG-13, T  
Pairing: Seto/Yami (although it's interchangeable)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Creative use of shadow powers, Egypt scenes following neither the show nor the doujinishis. (I haven't seen them)  
Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me. If it did…well…you wouldn't be able to pull Seto and Yami off each other.  
Summary: A race from a mad man ends up dragging Yami and Seto threw the past, present, and into the future... a future in which they just might end up in each other's arms.  
Status: Completed 3/10

(A/N: Hey people! Just got to address one thing here. I've had some really good questions asking why Yami isn't using his shadow powers…and well…I'll give it to you straight. The answers are simply:  
1: it would be too easy.  
2: you'll find out later.  
Not much of an answer but…ah well. This chapter is kind-a of a transition chapter just to warn you. But it's needed to lead up to 4 which is one of my favorite chapters)

* * *

Chapter 3

Waking up from unconsciousness isn't a fun experience; kind-of like your mind walking threw a thick lake of mud. Yami was currently in the middle of the lake. Pain from the real world was starting to work it's way threw the bliss of unawareness, it was making him nervous. Where would he be when he wakes up? In the car? With the man? In the afterlife? And if he was still alive, how hurt was he? Ra, how was Kaiba? He guessed coming into full consciousness was worth it to find out how the brunet was. His eyes fluttered open; he almost panicked. All he could see was white! Was he really dead? Then how could his arm hurt?

'Woh…slow down Yami' he thought to himself. 'Take a breath, count to ten.' When he was calmer he realized that he was merely lying on top of something that was white- airbag. That meant he was still in the car! That lightened his heart a bit. Lifting his acing head up, his heart plummeted right back down again.

"Seto!" Yami threw off his seat belt and wiggled over to the motionless frame of Kaiba. The taller boy was slumped into his airbag, face hidden by the protective cloth. Yami was aware of just how fast his heart was beating as he pressed two fingers to the CEO's neck searching, prying to find a plus. There was.

He let go of a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. Okay one crisis averted; now they have to get out of there. Whenever Joey and Tristan watched those car crash shows, the cars often blew up after they crashed- so Yami thought it best get out of there, but he's also heard that you shouldn't move an unconsciousness person after an accident. He sighed. What was he suppose to do now?

His decision was quickly made easier when the smell of leaking gasoline reached his noise. Yami crawled out of the car and rushed over to the driver's side door. He grabbed the door and tugged. All he received was a metallic grown in return. Stuck, doesn't that figure? Yami decided to try a different way, he kicked his right leg up on the side of the car for leverage, then yanked on the door as hard as he could. The door gave out, sending Yami on his bottom from lack of balance, but he swiftly made it back to the other person in the car. Gently taking the back of Kaiba's neck in one head, and placing the other hand on the CEO's forehead, he moved the brunet's head back to rest against the headrest. The hand that had been on Kaiba's forehead was coated in blood when he pulled it back.

'The windshield' Yami remembered unhappily. He reached into his pocket and took out small pocketknife then thrust it into the air bag. He needed all the space he could get, Kaiba was about 3 inches taller then him, it would be difficult to get brunet out. He took a step back and stared into the car trying to figure out the best way too attempt moving Kaiba.

Okay: First he un-strapped the brunet's seat belt, then Yami slipped his left arm underneath the other's knees and his right arm around Kaiba's back, hand gripping the right side of the CEO's torso. Scooting as close as he could to lessen the strain on his back, he raised the other out of the seat. After shifting the brunet closer to his chest, in order make him easier to carry; he began to slowly inch back and away from the car.

It was weird holding Kaiba like that, and not just because of the height difference- Kaiba was actually lighter then Yami had expected, it was all the emotions that were flinging themselves threw the pharaoh's mind threw the hole ordeal.

He was mad at the man for hurting Kaiba, he was mad at himself because this was the 2nd time Kaiba had gotten hurt helping him, he was worried sick that Kaiba was hurt badly, he was anxious about the man finding them again and that he wouldn't be able to protect Kaiba in this current position. That one stopped him; did he want to protect the brunet? He was used to protecting Yugi and his friends, but before all this he never even thought that Kaiba had ever needed protecting! In fact if the object of his thoughts had been awake at this moment Yami knew that he'd deny that he'd ever need help wholly. He sighed at himself. Why was he even thinking this? This was Kaiba. His rival. Nothing else.

But his stomach still wrenched when he looked at the other's blood streaked face.

When he thought he was far enough away from the car he carefully set Kaiba on the ground, then plopped down beside him. He had no idea were they were, woods surrounded them and from the sun it looked about 3, 4 o'clock? Night would be falling in mire hours, but even if he did know were he was, what was he suppose to do? Carry Kaiba all the way back to town? He thought not. So instead he ripped some of his shirt off and began to carefully whip the blood of Kaiba's face. It would be good to find out how deep that cut was. At that point he really wished he had a magazine to read or a TV to stare at. Just so he was able to look at anything other then the face below him. His mind tended to wander when he though about Kaiba. Actually Yami was thinking he's been thinking too much about Kaiba lately- Ack! He was doing it now! NO. No more thinking about him. So Yami did his best to distract himself. He was in the process of rattling off every card in his deck with their attack points and special abilities when a slurred 'ow' came from beside him. Yami looked down quickly almost fainting with joy when he saw two sapphire eyes staring up at him.

"Se-Kaiba! Are you okay?" Yami cried

"I'd be better if you wouldn't yell in my ear." Kaiba groaned and tried to sit up, but Yami pushed him right back down.

"You should rest for more then 3 seconds."

"What are you talking about? I have been resting."

"Unconsciousness doesn't count!"

"I didn't know there were rules."

Yami rolled his eyes. That was a Kaiba thing to say.

"How do you feel?" Yami asked not wanting to continue the banter right now.

"I'm fine."

"How do you feel?" Yami asked again

"I told you I'm fine."

"How do you feel?"

"YAMI I'M FINE!"

"How do you feel?"

A sigh

"Okay whatever you win. My head hurts a little bit." Kaiba finally admitted. Yami nodded like he was expecting that answer…because he was.

"The cut on your forehead isn't deep. It should heal by it's self in a few days. How's you neck? And be honest."

"Not broken if that's what your thinking."

"Kaiba."

"Sore but fine okay?"

"Okay."

There was a pause.

"How'd I get out here?" Kaiba asked glancing around the forest.

"I brought you."

"How?"

"I carried you."

Blue crystal eyes stared at him in surprise

"What? Your not that heavy." Yami replied with a smirk

Something that Yami couldn't distinguish flashed in Kaiba's eyes.

"Well…thanks." The CEO mumbled

Yami was about to respond when a huge explosion rocked the area, flames from a fireball were visible from where Yami had just walked.

"That was my car wasn't it?" he heard Kaiba ask

"Yep."

"Damn."

Silence…

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to that guy?"

Yami's eyes widened and he automatically glanced around their location.

"I don't know he wasn't near by when I woke up."

Kaiba shook his head

"That doesn't make any sense! He had us right where he wanted us. We were both unconsciousness, unable to resist or do anything to defend ourselves. Why would he just leave?"

Yami didn't like this at all, Kaiba was right.

"He's playing a game with us…I guess he didn't want it to end so soon."

"Well I'm not interested in any games. Come on lets get going." He tried getting up; Yami caught him when he tumbled down.

"Maybe we should wait a little longer"

"No, I'm fine." Kaiba said escaping Yami's grasp then shakily stood on his own.

"And were are we going to go?"

"Were we where going to go before, Kaiba Corp."

"And what way is Kaiba Corp?"

"I'll just call them relax." He pulled his cell phone of out his pocket and flipped up the cover. After punching a few buttons roughly, he threw it back in his pocket.

"Problem?"

"It's not working, must have been broken during the crash."

"So what now?"

Kaiba didn't respond right away, Yami could tell he was thinking about what to do. He didn't know where they were either. Kaiba must have just driven as fast as he could to get away from the man; he hadn't paid attention to where. They had no idea how far they were from Domino.

"Tell you what, we'll just find a road, follow it to a town, find out where the hell we are and then I'll call Kaiba Corp from a payphone and someone will pick us up."

That sounded good to Yami.

"Okay"

So started the journey threw the woods. They had gotten a good half an hour walk before the puzzle began to glow and they had ended up in the underground cavern. The cavern who's walls Yami was staring at right now. The steady breathing of Kaiba beside him was the only noise in room. Turning his head he looked at the other boy, it certainly had been an interesting day.

* * *

(A/N: Guess what guys? Now that the Flash Back is over, you get Seto's point of view! –Which for some reason is much more difficult then Yami's, so enjoy while it lasts!)

* * *

Kaiba opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sun light on his face. He closed his eyes again and sighed, didn't he close those curtains? He reached to his side to pull his blanket up over his face, but all he got was a fist-full of sand. He was terribly confused for a moment before he remembered that he was not in his home. No, he was in an underground cave with Yami, because some crazy, flying, telephone pole throwing psycho was chasing them. If it hadn't happened to him he never would have believed it. He chanced opening his eyes again and sat up groggily. He pulled his coat back on then looked at the watch on his left wrist. It was 7:30. Hmm he slept later then usual. He looked beside him; Yami was still asleep. Kaiba couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the other and that insane man. Yami didn't strike him as the type to go around making enemies left and right. No that was him. He chuckled to himself quietly and stood up. His head swirled around for a split second, but it passed. He raised a hand to his forehead and gingerly touched the cut he received from the windshield. It still stung a bit, but was better. He sat back down and rested his back against the wall. He was bored. Usually by now he had a laptop in his hands and was working. The only thing he could do here was watch Yami sleep. So he did. Yami seemed much more fragile when he was asleep not the hard-core duelist he was used too. But then again when Mokuba was asleep no one could tell what a little devil he could be. Mokuba! He was going to have to buy his little brother a lot of comic books to make up for this new stress he's causing him. He drummed his fingertips on his knees and sighed. God he was bored. He wished Yami would wake up, at least then he'd have someone to talk too. But he didn't want to just walk over there and wake him up. He didn't want Yami to _know_ he wanted to talk to him. He'd have to be subtle. So the brunet scooted close to the former pharaoh, reached his arms over his head like he was stretching and let out a moderately loud grumble. He was watching the other out of the corner of his eye; nothing happened. He brought his arms back down again and looked around. There were some rocks piled near-by so he knocked them over. Ready to look surprised, he watched Yami's reaction: Nothing. He narrowed his eyes then picked up a rock and threw it at the opening of the cavern. The rock hit part of the earth surrounding the hole sending a shower of dirt down on the both of them. Yami woke quickly enough before the dirt could asphyxiate him. Kaiba watched trying to hide a smirk that was just dieing to get out as the shorter boy twisted around and glared at him accusingly.

"How'd that happen?" Kaiba answered innocently.

Yami just shook his head.

"I wonder."

Kaiba let himself grin this time. He knew he gave himself away, but he was pretty sure Yami had already figured it out anyway. He was smarter then the people he hangs with would lead you to think.

"I was bored." He said truthfully.

Yami laughed as he put his jacket back on.

"Well lets see what we can do about that." Yami got up, stretched then looked around, eventually ending up underneath the hole. He was staring at it so intently that he didn't even notice when Kaiba came up behind him.

"You could reach the top if I lifted you up."

Yami jumped a little at his voice then turned his head to look at the CEO.

"You'd better not drop me."

"Boy scouts honor."

Yami looked at him skeptically, but Kaiba just answered with an exaggerated sigh, grabbed the other by his waist and hoisted him upward. Kaiba watched as Yami grabbed on to the grass and wiggled over the side then popped his head over the hole to stare down at him and laugh.

"What?"

"I was just picturing you in a boy scouts uniform."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "How'd I look?"

"Brown…not really your color."

"Just give me you hand!"

Yami smiled and helped Kaiba out of their former shelter.

"Come on, lets find a town. I'm hungry." Kaiba said bluntly.

It took them only 20 minutes to find a road; hopefully a town would follow sooner instead of later. He looked sideways at Yami the other seemed lost in thought so he guessed it was up to him to start a conversation.

"So," he started "How are…things?" Wow that was intelligent. He groaned inwardly. It's not his fault, he's never been much of a talker.

"I'm guessing your not counting being chased by the psycho?"

"Yes"

"Fine."

"Ah"

Silence. Well he tried. The stillness was ended when a rumble started to shake the old road beneath them. Sounded like a large vehicle was on its way. They stepped to the side waiting to see if it would stop. An old rickety truck appeared over the horizon bouncing wildly on the poorly paved road. It seemed like it was going to fly right past them when it stopped suddenly with a thunderous grown and burst of smoke out of the tail pipe. Slowly the door sung open revealing an old woman about, late 50's, dressed in simple jeans and a white oil stained shirt. Her gray hair was pulled behind her head in a common bun that accentuated her kind, but well-worn face. She looked the boys up and down thoughtfully for before speaking.

"Lordy what were you two boys do'in? Wrestling in the mud?"

* * *

(A/N: Well good. My least favorite chapter is over! The good stuff is coming back next!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Prize At The End Was Worth It  
Author: Phoenix87  
Rating: PG-13, T  
Pairing: Seto/Yami (although it's interchangeable)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Creative use of shadow powers, Egypt scenes following neither the show nor the doujinishis. (I haven't seen them)  
Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me. It wouldn't fit under my Christmas tree.  
Summary: A race from a mad man ends up dragging Yami and Seto threw the past, present, and into the future... a future in which they just might end up in each other's arms.  
Status: Completed 4/10

(A/N: ARG! I am SOOO sorry this is so late everyone! My computer totally went nuts a few days ago and didn't want to play nice with Fan So my dad fixed it up for me. It took like 3 days. So this chapter, even though he knows nothing about it, is dedicated to my Dad! Everyone say: 'Thanks Phoenix's Dad!')

Chapter 4

"Lordy what were you two boys do'in? Wrestling in the mud?"

Southern United States. Kaiba placed the accent immediately.

((A/N: don't ask me why she's in Japan. She just is! ))

"We were in an accident, could you tell us were the nearest town isma'am?" Yami answered very politely.

"Tell ya? I'll do one better I'll bring you there myself. Hop in boys!"

"Thank you ma'am." Yami replied and started to climb into the truck

"Oh stop it with all that ma'am phooey you're making me feel old. Just call me Millie you hear?"

"Yes ma'am, er, Millie"

"Now that's better."

Kaiba let Yami get settled in before squeezing into the truck himself. The cabin was smaller then he thought. He had to bend his neck to fit in.

"Woh-ee!" Millie exclaimed when she caught sight of the CEO, "Ain't you a tall drink of water?"

"Excuse me?"

Yami elbowed him in the side.

"Be nice!" he whispered under his breath

"I mean, that is, thanks for the lift." Kaiba said throwing a glare at Yami

"No problem sugar."

Yami grinned evilly at that. Kaiba was a little worried now.

"So boys what are your names?"

"Yami" Yami replied straightforwardly

"Chuck." Kaiba answered

Yami elbowed him again, and in the same place…that was beginning to hurt.

"His name is Seto." Yami answered for him rolling his eyes. Millie chuckled.

"Well you boys sure did make my day a heck of a lot more interesting! I haven't had riders along for a long while! I think the last time was-"

And they were subjected to many stories about Millie's former truck passengers, her grandchildren- whom Yami reminded her of, her late husband- whom Kaiba reminded her of, and anything else that popped into her head. Kaiba was dieing inside, he could tell that now Yami was just smiling to be polite. Millie didn't notice of course, she was so excited to have some one to talk to she wasn't stopping.

"-So then Berry tells me I'm doing it all wrong! And I says to him 'Don't you think I know how to tie up a hog?' and he says- Oh Bless' it!" she slammed on the breaks abruptly nearly sending the duelist's heads into the dashboard. "I was having so much fun with you boys I almost drove right by the town!"

When the sand cleared they found themselves in a small truck stop town which looked like it consisted of three buildings: a shabby gas station, a shabby motel, and to complete the set, a shabby little restaurant. (And, though they didn't realize it at the time, the closest to town to their position happened to be further away from Domino. Not closer)

"Here we are!" Millie proclaimed happily

"And where is here exactly?" Kaiba asked

"The town of Poco!"

"Looks nice." Yami said unsurely

"Oh it is. They got some nice folks here."

Kaiba and Yami climbed out of the truck. Going around to the drivers window Kaiba offered Millie some money.

"For your gasoline." He explained

"Oh I couldn't sugar… but if you really wanted to do something for me you can plant a wet one right here." She said tapping her cheek. Kaiba's eyebrows shot upward in surprise. He looked at Yami helplessly.

"Go on!" The pharaoh said waving his hands out.

Trapped. Millie smiled sweetly at him, oh well; she had helped them didn't she? And he never liked to owe anyone anything, so he leaned in threw the open window and kissed the old lady on the cheek. She squealed in delight.

"My girl friends are never going to believe me! I hope everything works out for you boys!" Millie said and pulled away in a cloud of sand. Kaiba watched the end of the truck get smaller and shook his head. He was aware that Yami had moved beside him, glancing at the other Kaiba he saw an amused smile playing on the former pharaoh's face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…sugar."

"Don't."

"Don't what?" It was Yami's turn to act innocent

"J-just don't." He stormed off towards the restaurant. Yami followed behind grin still there.

Kaiba ignored the stares they were receiving from the locals. He was aware they must have been a sight. Strangers covered in mud and he probably still had blood on his forehead. He swung the restaurant door open; it announced his arrival with an annoying 'ding!' He wasn't really mad anymore, actually he wasn't mad to begin with. He was embarrassed. And the thing was he didn't understand why he was embarrassed! Maybe he just didn't like other people seeing him with out all his shields up, especially Yami. Yami was his rival, he could never see the CEO at anything other then his best. But since when did he care what other people thought about him?

A waitress came up to him, eyed him up and down, then asked as kind as can be.

"What can I do for you today Sir?"

"We need a table." He heard Yami say. Turning his head he saw that the shorter boy was standing at his side. The waitress nodded.

"Right this way gentlemen." She led them to a little booth next to one of the windows, and she somehow managed to slip a menu on top of both their seats so they wouldn't get mud on the cushions when they sat down. Then she gave them two other menu's.

"Take your time there's no rush. I'm Melanie and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. I'll come back in a few minutes and see if you're ready."

"Thank you." Yami said.

The menu was already the lunch menu even though it was only quarter to eleven. Oh well. They opened the little books and started at the contents silently.

"So, you don't trust me to talk to anyone?" Kaiba asked after a few moments.

"Huh?"

"Every time we meet someone you jump right in."

"Well you're not really the social type, and I don't want to get thrown out of town."

Kaiba didn't need x-ray vision to know that Yami was smirking behind his menu.

"I can be polite to other people Yami, I just chose not too."

A chuckle came from across the table.

"Are you ready to order gentlemen?"

"Um…" Yami looked at Kaiba over his menu who nodded in return, "Yes, I'll have the mashed potatoes with the gravy and meatballs."

"I'll just have the cheese burger basket." Kaiba said then quickly added, "please."

The waitress nodded, scribbled down their order on her notepad,

"It'll be a few minutes gentlemen." And walked away.

"See?" Kaiba said

"I'm very proud." Yami replied, "though I hope you didn't strain anything just then."

"Ha. I'm going to the bathroom to clean up."

"That's a good idea. I'll come too."

"I thought only girls followed each other into the bathroom."

Yami pushed him into a wall.

Upon entering the bathroom, Kaiba wrinkled his nose.

"Do they even clean this place?"

Yami had his head in a stall looking around.

"Apparently if you call 555-6487 you'll have a 'good time'. Huh wonder what that means."

"Yeah…well, surprisingly, they have soap." Kaiba said quickly. He grabbed a paper towel and rubbed some soap into it. Stepping up to a mirror he winced when he saw his reflection. No wonder there was so many looks. Hair was messed up, mud in everyplace you wouldn't want it and faint blood trails still on his face. He couldn't believe Millie even picked them up!

"We look like escaped mass murders." Yami mumbled seemingly reading Kaiba's thoughts as he scrubbed his own face. Kaiba didn't bother to answer and continued to wash up. He dried his face and looked into the mirror. Much better. His hair hid the cut and all the blood and mud was gone. From the neck up he looked like a normal person.

Satisfied he threw away his paper towel, just as few drops of aimed water hit him in the cheek. Turning he saw Yami's head snap to the mirror and pretend like he was still cleaning his face. Kaiba narrowed his eyes; oh it was on. He still had some water in the plugged sink so he cupped his hand and scooped a wave of water at the former pharaoh. The mini wave hit Yami in the side soaking threw both his jacket and his shirt.

"That wasn't fair I didn't send that much at you!"

"Life isn't fair Yami." Kaiba replied but his tone came out more playful then he planned. The shorter boy smirked, grabbed a few paper towels then thoroughly drenched them with water; so much the paper couldn't absorb it all. He then turned, water dripping out of the towel. Kaiba eyed it.

"Don't you dare."

"You know what? I will." Yami ran toward him brandishing the water bomb in his right hand. Kaiba slipped to the side narrowly missing the towels; well he thought he did anyway. Yami grabbed on to the back of his coat with his left hand and yanked him backwards. The result was Kaiba hitting the floor with a thud, and Yami didn't waste any time. He sat down on top of the CEO straddling his waist and wrung the towels out right over his face.

"Ahhhh!" Kaiba groaned blindly swatting at the other. Yami caught his left wrist and held it down to the floor, but Kaiba eventually nabbed his other hand, the one holding the towels, and began to lead it back towards Yami. He managed to squeeze some water out of the towels when it was close to Yami, but it missed his head entirely only wetting the front of the pharaoh's shirt. Hmmm he hadn't realized Yami had such a nice chest before-

'Strategy, Kaiba! Strategy!' his mind yelled at him. Since he knew the towels could only be used against him he managed to toss it away from the both of them. He knew that either Yami would let go of him to grab the towels or try to come up with a different tactic.

"What are you going to do now?" He said smugly to the face hovering over him.

"I'll just spit on you." Yami sounded deadly serious.

"Ew." Kaiba began to fight out of Yami's grasp now. In trying to get away he only succeed in throwing the other off balance. Yami fell toward right into Kaiba's face, their noses where only inches apart. Their grins slid off their faces as they both looked at each other in apprehension. Then, almost automatically, they began to lean into each other; they were so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips, lips that were millimeters away from touching…just before the contact was completed-

"Gentlemen? Are you in here?" Melanie called threw the door, "Your food is ready."

They snapped of their daze. Yami practically leapt of Kaiba, landing awkwardly on the floor beside him. Silence enveloped the room.

"Gentlemen?"

"We're coming!" Kaiba said shortly.

More silence:

"So…food." Yami mumbled.

"Yeah- starving."

Kaiba pushed one of his French fries around his plate with his fork absentmindedly. He wasn't really hungry anymore. He was too confused to be hungry. What had almost happened in there? Never mind the fact that he just partook in a water fight, was he actually going to _kiss_ Yami? His _rival_? Even more baffling, did he still want to kiss the other? Surprisingly the thought wasn't discarded outright- there was just something about those eyes.

* * *

Yami discreetly watched the brunet as he poked at his food. The sapphire eyes hadn't left their plate since they sat down. Yami would have given just about anything to read his mind at that moment…he had to know…had to know whether the other had wanted that kiss as much as he did. He knew it wasn't 'some weird hero worship thing' anymore. When he looked into Kaiba's eyes, even in the worse situations, and Ra knows they've had several, things seemed even the tiniest bit better. And they were so close in the bathroom…he could feel the body heat, feel the breath, he could even feel Kaiba's pulse from the wrist he was holding. He never felt connected to someone like that before. Yugi was different- way different. That was a brotherly connection, and this was; what was this? He knew he cared about the other that was evident after the crash of the car, but was it more? Did he love him?

His head whirled suddenly, it was happening again, just like back in the hall. Everything was shifting. The backdrop behind Kaiba flickered from the diner to Egypt like the picture changing on a green screen. Kaiba glanced up at him, his clothes switching from the white trench coat to white robes, himself seemingly unaware, and asked

"Yami? Are you okay?"

The former pharaoh didn't answer and fell face first into his mashed potatoes.

(A/N: Yeah…this one was a little short. Sorry! But since it was, and chapter 5 is too, I those days of computer problems andwrote up a little something- something for you. Inspired by Millie's line in the end of Chapter 3 (and egged on by a few reviewers): Yami and Seto mud wrestle. It's a pointless one shot and I'm posting it right after I post this. Check it out if you want. I hope everyone liked Millie!)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Prize At The End Was Worth It  
Author: Phoenix87  
Rating: PG-13, T  
Pairing: Seto/Yami (although it's interchangeable)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Creative use of shadow powers, Egypt scenes following neither the show nor the manga Ahem thank you Maris. (I haven't seen them)  
Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me. One day I'll perfect the Jedi Mind Trick and then they'll HAND it over willingly!  
Summary: A race from a mad man ends up dragging Yami and Seto threw the past, present, and into the future... a future in which they just might end up in each other's arms.  
Status: Completed 5/10

(Last of the short chapters! I had to do it this way to get the later chapters to work out like I wanted them! Sorry!)

Chapter 5

_Some one had pressed the 'Mute' button on his vision. _

_He was in Egypt all right; the pyramids were a dead giveaway. He had just entered his lavish, fabric endowed, thrown room. When they realized his presence, all occupants of the room bowed their heads in respectful greeting, he nodded to them in return and they went back to work. Kaiba was there; he locked eyes with the brunet for a moment. Is it possible that those eyes were even more radiantly blue? He smiled to himself and sat down in the large chair in the middle of the room. A person came to talk to him, but he couldn't hear the words…somehow it seemed normal. Then he gave an order to a near by servant, and who was with the servant when he returned? None other then their stalker, the atmosphere seemed to leaden in response. Words started to be exchanged, he could tell his were heated, but the man just was staring. Staring with a strange look in his cold gray eyes, a look that would have made the mightiest towers waver in their foundations. It was uncomfortable. Yami didn't want to see it anymore._

_"Yami?" that was Kaiba's voice. The thrown room fell away, leaving him in darkness, though he could feel something on his face…cloth?_

"Yami?"

Yami's eyes flickered open; he was back in the diner! He was sitting up against the booth with Kaiba close beside. The brunet had a napkin in his hand and was in the process of wiping something off his face. So that was what the cloth was. Yami automatically pulled away. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Are you okay? You just passed out into your lunch!"

"For how long?"

"About 30 seconds"

"That's it?" Yami was shocked. It seemed so much longer…

"Hold on you still have potatoes on your face." The CEO reached over and swiftly cleaned Yami's right check with the napkin. Yami gave him a surprised look.

"I've had practice with Mokuba." Kaiba stated.

"Well…thanks"

Kaiba waved his hand as if brushing the 'thanks' away

"I wasn't about to let you drown in mash potatoes." With that he retreated back to his side of the booth and recommenced staring at his french fries.

Yami smiled, maybe Kaiba cared about him after all. Pondering both that and the latest vision he reached for the salt shaker- at the same time Kaiba did. Their hands touched, then their eyes met.

"Go ahead"

"You take it."

They said at the same time drawing their hands back. No one made a move for the salt. Yami sighed and looked down at his dinner. As if things weren't complicated enough. He suddenly heard a quiet scraping noise. Glancing up he saw Kaiba pushing to salt toward him with the end of his fork, although the brunet was still staring at his plate as if it were about to dance. Yami smiled and took the small container.

"Thanks"

"Nemf." Kaiba mumbled

Yami glanced at other just in time to see the CEO turn his head from what, who, he was looking at. His cheeks were flushed again.

"Some thing interesting over there?"

"No- I mean -Yami!" Kaiba interrupted himself, "The puzzle!"

It was glowing. Throwing down their utensils they started for the door.

"Now don't tell me your going to leave with out paying!"

Their stalkers voice called mockingly from where he stopped in the doorway. The lights started flickering making the shadows play off his face eerily.

"There's got to be a back door." Yami said under his breath

"The kitchen. Go." Kaiba said

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you, now GO!" the brunet yelled literally shoving Yami toward the near-by brown swinging doors. He stared their adversary, who stared back. Challenge met. At the same time as the man started his insanely calm stroll toward him, Kaiba snatched up a knife from the counter and flung it at him. The blade sailed smoothly end over end at the man with perfect aim, and the psycho caught it with just as perfect form before it struck him in the chest.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." The man lunged himself toward him- only to be hit in the face by the fore mentioned swinging door. The unexpected blow knocked him to the floor.

"I thought you said you were going to be right behind me." Yami scolded Kaiba not even realizing what he did.

"Give me a second would you?" Kaiba responded, reached over to the counter and pushed one of the cash registers off and onto the stalker's stomach. That should slow him down. A satisfying 'Uff' escaped the man's lips and the CEO couldn't help but smirk as Yami grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

* * *

Bursting out the back doors they quickly scanned the area for some sort of transportation, and conveniently there happened to be a young man with a motorcycle a few yards away.

"I'll be right back." Kaiba told Yami before walking up the vehicle's owner. "Nice bike."

The rider smiled brightly, "Thanks! I've been saving for years to buy her."

"Wow, how much did it cost?"

"Around ten thousand"

Kaiba whistled. "Tell you what I'll give you 15 thousand for it."

The young man stared at him like he just sprung a third head. "WHAT?"

"Fine. 20 thousand but that's my last offer."

"I…I…who are you?"

Kaiba smirked at him as he handed over the 20 thousand dollar check.

"Seto Kaiba."

"As in Kaiba Corp!"

"One and the same, oh and don't worry it won't bounce." With that he swung a leg over the bike and pulled away leaving the man in stunned silence as he started at the check in his hand.

Kaiba drove the motorcycle skillfully back to where Yami was waiting, circling the other playfully few times before coming to an abrupt halt in front of the former pharaoh's feet. The brunet thrust a helmet into the shorter teens hands.

"Hop on."

"Your such a show off."

Kaiba shrugged not arguing with the assessment. Yami sighed and climbed on the back of the red sport bike, slipping the matching red helmet over his hair. Kaiba twisted around to see him.

"What?" Yami asked when he received an amused look

"I was just wondering how that hair fit in there."

Yami's eyes narrowed, though one could barely tell through the dark tinted faceplate.

"Shut up and drive."

Kaiba chuckled whole heartily in return, revved the engine, and ripped out of the lot.

* * *

A few minutes after the dust cleared the gray eyed man stormed into the back lot blowing the doors off their hinges. He yelled in frustration and took it out on the closest dumpster he could find. The impact of his fist not only left a mark in the metal but also rattled the garbage can next to it. Its lid slid off and started to roll across the lot, the stalker following it with his eyes as the top hit the prone leg of the former owner of Kaiba's bike. Who, not surprisingly, was still staring at the small fortune in his hand.

"Excuse me sir," The man said his gentlemanly façade now reinstated, "have you seen two young men around here?"

* * *

Yami tightened his grip around Kaiba. The brunet really did have a thing for speed. Not that he minded being this close to the other, or having his arms wrapped around his trim waist. The scenery was flying past Yami's eyes as the motorcycle speed past it. The trees blended into a green line, and kicked up trashed fluttered in the air. He would have liked to feel the wind in his hair, but the helmet prevented that. He looked up at the driver. Kaiba was totally focused on the road in front of him, his chestnut hair flinging around his head – wait. Yami frowned why wasn't _he_ wearing a helmet? Turning his head to look behind him he saw another helmet secured to the back. This just wouldn't do…but he'd have to wait till a red light before bringing it to the CEO's attention. The opportunity came soon enough.

"Kaiba, put this on." He shoved the headgear at the other. The brunet gave the shiny plastic a disgusted look.

"I've never needed a helmet before and I don't need one now."

"Yes you do! What if we crash?"

"We wont."

"Like we didn't crash the car?"

A slight pause

"That was different."

"Yeah, we had seatbelts and airbags."

"Yami…"

"Either put it on or I'll put it on for you!"

"Are you yelling at me!"

"3…2…-"

Kaiba twisted around enough to stare at him unbelievingly,

"1." He finished for the former pharaoh smugly

"Fine have it your way." Yami snatched the helmet back and started to force it on Kaiba's head.

"Yami! Stop it! OW! That was my nose! YAMI!"

Plop!

The helmet fell into place. Kaiba flipped up the face shield to give Yami another blue-eyed glare.

"Lights green." The shorter rider said all too innocently. Kaiba rolled his eyes, replaced the shield before them, and took off. They hadn't gone far when Yami's attention was drawn to the puzzle, it was activating. Glancing in Kaiba's side mirror he saw the stalker appear over the horizon. Ra! This guy just doesn't give up!

"Shit." Looking around he was relieved to see that they had made it on to some type of small city road and were currently surrounded by other cars and motorcycles. Plus with the helmets on, they would be harder to find.

Thank the gods for small miracles.

"Kaiba!" Yami called out to the driver but the brunet couldn't hear him over the hum of the bike. So instead Yami jabbed him in the side with his finger. Kaiba jumped in surprise and glanced back at the owner of the intruding finger, who miry pointed at the puzzle in return. Kaiba nodded and turned his eyes back to the road. Words weren't needed after all. Yami continued his watch in the mirror as the man started to inspect the motorcycles, focusing on the ones with two riders. Just to their left was a bike that fit that description, and it looked like the stalker was closing in on those unfortunates next. He came up beside the driver and lifted up the faceplate. Frowning in disappointment, he let the piece of plastic fall back into place. Unfortunately, the driver was so frightened that he slammed on the brakes. Horns and yelling commenced as the traffic slid, skidded, and screeched to a halt around the shaken up motorcyclist. Kaiba didn't miss a beat. As soon the commotion started he began expertly weaving threw the confused traffic toward an exit. Just as he was squeaking threw a small gap between a semi and a SUV the Semi driver threw open his door to, most likely, yell at the SUV.

"Hang on!" Kaiba yelled

"I AM!"

"TIGHTER!"

The brunet reached behind and forcibly tightened Yami's grip then shifted all of his weight to the right side. The cycle shifted with him, the very bottom of his white coat dragging against the ground. The bike was nearly horizontal as they brushed underneath the door. Throwing the weight back to his left Kaiba successfully righted the bike. By this time Yami was practically melded into the CEO's back. Taking a few deep breaths to regulate his breathing, he finally – and regretfully – pulled away. The lost of body heat caused him a slight shiver and wishing he could have stayed that close, Kaiba just clicked on his left blinker and exited, via an off-ramp, casual as can be. You never would have known that a second ago they were almost road kill. It didn't matter; they gave their stalker the slip and that was what counted. The scenery resumed blending and Yami soon found himself back to were he was only a few minutes ago, staring blanking at the passing world and thinking, for instance, it was a good thing the strange man couldn't sense them like the puzzle could sense him. He wounded why that was…it had to do with the shadow powers…had to! But, what did this man have to do with the power? He didn't have a Millennium Item, at least, not one that the former pharaoh could see. He sighed softly and laid his head lightly against Kaiba's back. Oh yes…and there was Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, his rival and current enigma. What was going on between them? What did Kaiba think of him? Ra, what did he feel? What, what, what, WHAT, **WHAT**? What could he do to change Kaiba perception of him from rival to partner?

* * *

Kaiba felt Yami's grip on him falter. They steady pressure had been nice, and now that it was gone…well…he just wanted it back.

"Yami, keep a tight grip, you'll never know when we'll run into trouble again."

No response. How odd. Chancing a quick look back he saw that Yami had fallen asleep. Okay, not an ideal situation. He was now left with two choices. One: Wake up the suicidal sleeper. Two: move Yami to the front of the bike where he could make sure he didn't a fall off. Which? Why was this taking so long to decide? Why wasn't he screaming at the other to wake up? Why wasn't he slamming on the brakes to scare the former pharaoh- just for fun? And, why was he pulling over to the side of the road? It seems his body made the choice with out bothering his mind. It's just as well, the rational side of his brain told him, Yami just would have complained about being woken up.

Yes…of course that was it. It wasn't because he knew the shorter duelist was tired and stressed, and he certainly didn't care about such a small thing as a good nap when it came to his top, and only, rival. It had nothing to do with Yami looking so peaceful when he slept. No anxiety about people trying to destroy the world –or them. No worry about Yugi and the friendship freaks, no 'I'm going to take you down' smirk of success. (Even though Kaiba kind-a liked that one.) Just rest. He let the faceplate slide back down. Wait. When did he push it up? Better not to think about this too much, instead he picked Yami up, a little heavier then Mokuba, and set him down in front of him on the cycle. The other didn't even stir, his body only leaned back into him with comforting warmth as he kicked the kickstand back up and retook the road.

(A/N shrugs I know! It's a werid place to stop!)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Prize At The End Was Worth It  
Author: Phoenix87  
Rating: PG-13, T  
Pairing: Seto/Yami (although it's interchangeable)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Creative use of shadow powers, Egypt scenes following neither the show nor the manga. (I haven't seen them)  
Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me. But my Burger King Green Lantern toy does! He spins!  
Summary: A race from a mad man ends up dragging Yami and Seto threw the past, present, and into the future... a future in which they just might end up in each other's arms.  
Status: Completed 6/8

(A/N So…I'm going to combine the last 4 chapters in to 2 chapters. I think it flows better this way. Plus: More For You!)

* * *

Chapter 6

Yami woke up as he felt the bike start to sputter and jolt. But- when did he fall asleep? And when did he get to the front of the bike? In front of Kaiba? Sitting up fully he looked at the brunet with questioning eyes.

"We're running out of gas." He answered

'What? Oh the sputtering. Figures he'd answer that question first' Yami thought to himself.

"Oh, but, uh how did I get up here?"

"You fell asleep behind me. I had to move you or you would have fallen off the bike. Would you have preferred that?"

"You could have just woken me up."

The CEO was silent.

"…Then I would have had to listen to you talk some more wouldn't I?" he decided on replying, but the tone was less sarcastic and more teasing. Yami got the feeling that wasn't what Kaiba had planned on saying first. Something meaner perhaps? Nicer? Who knows? He turned back to the road and leaned back experimentally into the brunet's body. Surprisingly, Kaiba didn't pull away, so he stayed there. That is, until the bike finally coasted to a stop after running on fumes for much longer then the former pharaoh thought possible. With a growl, that Yami felt rumble threw his chest thanks to their close proximity, Kaiba climbed off the vehicle. Then he tried not to laugh as the CEO glared at the bike, probably subconsciously, seemingly willing it to work. It didn't listen. And as soon as Yami climbed off the bike the CEO retaliated by flinging out a leg and kicking the machine to the ground. It landed with a heavy thud kicking up a cloud of dirt and sand that filtered up around them. Yami rolled his eyes and waved some dust away from his face.

"Upset are we?"

"They need more gas station around here." Was the simple response and the taller boy started walking. Yami sighed and yanked off he helmet; his hair popped back to its original shape.

"Kaiba! Where are you going?"

"North."

"Don't you think we should take the bike?" Yami yelled exasperatedly at the hot-head trying to restore some sense. It seemed to work. The brunet stopped, still facing away from the other.

"I guess."

They stood rooted to their places for a few moments.

"Well?" Yami asked

"Your closer to it."

Ra, he could almost hear Kaiba grinning. He decided to humor the CEO, righting the motorcycle and wheeling it over to where Kaiba was standing.

"There happy?"

"Quite."

When Kaiba reached out to take the bike, Yami let it fall back to the ground not bothering to hold back the smirk of satisfaction that quickly splashed across his face. He was prepared for a glare, he was prepared for a snappy comeback, what he wasn't prepared for was laughter. It wasn't much, but it was enough. With a small shake of his head, Kaiba had laughed. All the other times Yami had heard the other laugh it had been a laugh of smugness, or, early on, insanity. But this amused sound was real. During Yami's pondering, Kaiba had already retrieved the bike. The brunet then reached out and pushed Yami's lower jaw close.

"Is it really that surprising?"

The shorter duelist felt his cheeks tint slightly. Why did Kaiba always know what he was thinking?

"I swear, you and that friendship cult just think I'm a robot with no feelings at all."

"Kaiba that's not true."

"It isn't? Then why were you staring at me in shock when I laughed? Don't patronize me Yami."

This was edging toward a fight. Yami had to defuse it.

"No. I was shocked because…"

Kaiba was looking at him expectantly and before Yami could think of a suitable lie, the truth came tumbling out. "because it was so uniquely…beautiful."

It was Kaiba's turn to be surprised, his blue eyes widened, and the abused bike almost dropped to the ground for a third time. Yami watched in deafening silence as Kaiba fussed unnecessarily with the motorcycle; straightening parts that were fine, adjusting the kick-stand 3 times, whipping dirt off the body. It was all an act of course. He was just stalling so he could think, but it was torturing Yami! Had no one ever given the man a complement before? Kaiba cleared his throat uncomfortably

"That's…ah…a new answer." He threw out finally

Yami didn't push it.

"Come on, lets go." He said simply, "I saw a sign for a motel a little while back. Maybe they have gasoline or something." He took the lead in their walk then-

The Trees Disappeared

'No!' Yami thought, 'not again! The school, the diner, now this?' he tried to will the phasing away; too late. Black dirk turned to golden sand. The sun shifted not only its position in the sky, but the amount of heat it was radiating. Once again Kaiba was stationary while his clothes flickered. Yami squeezed his eyes shut. 'No, no, NO! They were on the side of the road with no one to help them! What if something went wrong? what if the stalker appeared? What about Seto!' but it was too late, the past surrounded him and he crumbled to the ground.

_There was sound this time. Water dripping from a damp plant, that chatter of villagers from the market, birds singing in the palace. He was back in the thrown room. Kaiba was there again leaning over his throne so they could speak to each other in quiet whispers; he felt utterly relaxed. He saw himself glance around before grabbing a fistful of the priest's robs and pulled him close to whisper something in his ear. The high priests eyes widened by a fractional amount accompanied by a quick burst of laugher as he shook his head at whatever the pharaoh had said. Suddenly the sound of racing footsteps filled the high vaulted room. His attention, and Kaiba's, left each other, both gazing at the door anxiously. A guard burst threw the door with enough force to almost crack the walls._

_"My Pharaoh" he cried breathlessly, "He's here. We were unable to stop him."_

_The pharaoh's expression grew cold._

_"Get the rest of the priests in here NOW!"_

_Obviously the monarch knew who 'he' was. Yami just waited expectantly, as did every other occupant of the room. Kaiba had moved to stand close to the pharaoh as the tense seconds ticked by. The pharaoh's hand drifted to rest on his puzzle staring at the door, but, the door wasn't used. Reminiscent of the destruction of Yami's chemistry classroom, the south wall exploded._

_Guards rushed forward into the rubble-produced smoke determined to protect their pharaoh, but as soon as they entered the cloud of gray they were flung out._

_"You send these low mortals to fight your battle Pharaoh? Are you afraid to face me yourself?" emerging from the smoke, stopping before his past self: the stalker. He looked in the pharaoh's direction with a smug expression. "I always get what I want." _

His eyes flew open. The smell of the near-by trees confirmed that he was back in present time, the sight of the blue above his head probed that he was laying down facing upwards. Funny, the ground didn't feel that hard.

"Yami, are you okay?"

Kaiba's voice…coming from…somewhere.

"Errm?" was his, oh so intelligent, answer.

He heard Kaiba chuckle. Ra? Where was he? Then he felt a hand appear on his forehead

"Well you don't have a fever."

Yami turned his head still looking for the disembodied voice. Then, when he felt his head shift on the 'ground' he knew. He couldn't see Kaiba because his head was in the brunet's lap! He jerked up immediately.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, so you like to take dirt naps?"

"Its just- oh you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Yami sighed.

"I had a vision from Egypt, from when I was pharaoh."

"Are you sure it wasn't heat stroke?"

"See! I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

Kaiba had the nerve to wink at him before collecting his tall frame from the ground.

"I never said I didn't believe you."

"So…you do?"

"It's strange, but lets face it, a lot of strange shit happens to me. Who am I to judge?" he shrugged and held a hand offering to help the other up. With out thinking Yami accepted it, and held on to it longer then needed.

* * *

"This must be it." Yami said staring blankly ahead of him. The 'hotel', a term that barely describes the building, stood in all it's rickety splendor off the side of the road somewhat hidden by over grown, weed infested, grass.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's getting dark Kaiba." Yami said, "and we haven't eaten since the diner. We need to stop."

"Maybe I'd rather starve. Ever think about that?"

Yami sighed and opted to just grab the CEO by the arm and drag him inside the shabby establishment. A greasy clerk stared at them with annoyance; apparently they had interrupted a good part in 'Trucks Weekly'.

"Can I help you?" he asked half-heartedly…maybe more like 1/4th heartedly, he didn't even look up from his magazine.

"We broke down a ways back, do you have a phone we can use or some gasoline?" Yami asked

"No gas, no phone." Flip went the page of the magazine

"You don't have a phone?" Kaiba asked in disbelief

"To repeat myself. We do not have a phone; it's broken. Are you going to get a room or keep boring me with pointless questions?"

Yami caught Kaiba's arm just as the brunet was about to yank the magazine from the clerk and probably beat the man with it.

"Kaiba, why don't you go look at the phone and see if you can fix it? I'll get some rooms."

He grumbled in return and stalked off toward the payphone throwing one last murderous look at the clerk. Flip went the magazine.

"So, uh, two rooms please."

"Only one room available."

"What? There's no one else here!"

"Well _Sir_ we have three rooms, two upstairs, one downstairs. The building inspector came yesterday and told us that the first floor ceiling is too unstable to support any weight upstairs. So…three minus two…we have one room."

Yami should have let Kaiba smack this guy.

"Two beds?"

"One bed."

"Do you at least have a cot we could use?"

"You don't want it."

"But-"

"Trust me, you don't want it."

"I think I'll make my own choices thank you."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. After I find it I'll bring it to your room." The clerk handed him the room key, an old rusty metal key with a large 1 on a plastic disk attached to it. "And how will you be paying?"

Kaiba's arm suddenly appeared beside Yami's head and handed the clerk a credit card.

"That phone is beyond what I can do for it…at least with out the proper tools." The CEO informed him as the clerk ran the card.

"Hum, looks like we're stuck then." He turned back to the clerk, "is the phone going to be fixed soon?"

"Ah-huh"

They waited for him to go on. He didn't.

"_When_?" Kaiba asked rolling his eyes

"Three days." The clerk slid the card across the desk indicating that he was done. Luckily Kaiba caught it before it hit the floor. "Have a nice stay." Then he left the counter.

"Three days? We can't wait three days!"

Yami blocked out Kaiba's ranting about Kaiba Corp and Mokuba from his mind. He knew there where more pressing matters at hand. They couldn't stay idle for that long. The stalker would catch them for sure. As much as it displeased him, they'd have to continue walking. Looking out the window he saw that dusk had started to fall. They'd start in the morning. Get rest now. Kaiba had stopped his speech at some point and was staring at him.

"What?" he asked

"Just waiting to hear the great plan."

"And how do you know I have a plan?"

"Because you have that look on your face." Kaiba replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Find some food, rest the night, walk tomorrow."

The brunet smiled. It was a scheming smile.

"What?" Yami asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing. Lets just say that I have my own plan that is much better."

"Which is?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Ra, maybe I don't want to know." He jingled the key in front of the brunet's face. "Lets go check out the accommodations."

"Where's my key?"

"Erm they only had one room. We're sharing. You don't snore do you?"

"Don't know. No one has ever been in the position to tell me." He replied with a shrug.

Yami opened the door. The weathered wood creaked open, so warped that it didn't even fit properly into the doorframe anymore. The windows were grimy, stained and decorated with nicks and chunks missing from rocks hitting them from the outside. Ratty curtains hung needlessly in front of the windows, the walls, once white, were so dirty and old that they appeared more of a tan. It smelled of dust and mothballs. The single king sized bed lay smack dab in the middle of the room, the thread count of the sheets worn thin, the pillows flattened, the linens full of numerous holes. Dump would have been a kind word to describe it.

"This…" Kaiba started after they had taken it all in, "can't be sanitary."

"It's not that bad." Yami said trying the optimistic approach. "We could be sleeping on the ground."

Kaiba ran his finger across an old wooden desk that was near by.

"Might as well be, there's just as much dirt."

Yami rolled his eyes

"Well, feel free to jump out a window then."

"You'd miss me sooner or later." The brunet said with a smirk. Yami would have bet on sooner. After getting used to him, it was kind of nice having Kaiba around. With his strong will and determination and-

"Shit." Kaiba mumbled as he bent down to retrieve the pen he knocked off the desk when removing his jacket. – nice ass. The former pharaoh groaned inwardly, it's not going to happen! Just forget about it. No, no, no. Ra, why didn't he take that coat off more often?

"I'm going to look for a vending machine!" Yami blurted and raced out of the door. What was that phrase? 'Out of sight, out of mind?'

* * *

When Yami returned to their room, withquestionable sandwiches in hand, he stared at the door. 'Deep breaths, its just Kaiba.' he thought,'Hum, some how 'just Kaiba' didn't bring the usual calm.' Recommence staring at door. Suddenly the door opened, followed by the body of the object of Yami's thoughts. In a second, with a brief out cry from Yami, they both ended up on the floor.

"Oh, there you are." the brunet said casually staring down at him. "I just about to go looking for you."

"Well I'm…here." The taller duelist was close- very close, "And I brought sandwiches, though I'm not sure about their freshness."

'Why are you talking about sandwiches?' he yelled at himself.

Kaiba rolled to the side and sat himself down on the ground next to Yami.

"As long as their edible" he picked one out of Yami's hand and cracked the plastic seal staring hard at it. Then he sniffed it. Then he poked it. "I think it's safe." Pulling it out he hesitantly he took a bite.

"So?" Yami asked pulling himself up to sit cross-legged.

"Something crunched. I sincerely hope it was a pickle."

Yami burst out laughing and grabbed the food from the CEO's hand. Lifting up the bread he peeked at the contents, then slowly shook his head.

"Oh…that is nasty."

"Here have half of mine." Yami handed the thoroughly grossed out brunet half of the other sandwich. "It looks better then that." He finished indicating the discarded supper. They both chewed carefully. Kaiba shrugged. Yami smiled.

"If I cared about the answer, I'd ask why you're eating on the floor outside of your room." They looked up to see the tired look on the front clerks face. "Brought you a cot. Enjoy." And he walked away.

"I hate that man." Kaiba said popping the last of the sandwich into his mouth. "But he has a point."

"Which is?"

"We look like idiots sitting on the floor." He climbed up and once again offered his hand to Yami, who decided that an experiment was in order. What would happen if he just, didn't let go of Kaiba's hand?

"I hope this thing fits threw the door."

While the CEO was inspecting the folded up cot, Yami carefully moved to in-twin their fingers and did a little dance in his head when the other didn't pull away instantly.

"I think it will be tight but it should." The former pharaoh observed. Yeah, like he was paying attention to the damned cot. Kaiba finally noticed their hands when he went to push the fold-up bed into the room.

"Erm, Yami-"

"Sure I'll help!" Yami interrupted before either one of them was too embarrassed. As far as he was concerned that experiment was a huge success. Letting go of the others hand he positioned himself behind the cot ready to push it.

"…thanks?"

More confused then angry, yep success.

Luckily, Yami was right, the cot just scooted underneath the room's door and the bulky thing was wheeled into the room. After fumbling with the rusty claps for a few moments Kaiba had the beast lying open. If they had thought that the room was in bad shape, it was now the Taj Mahal, compared to the crap-pile that was the cot. The material barely covered the springs, in fact many of said springs were popping up to greet them, there were many stains that should remain nameless and frankly it just didn't look very sturdy. Yami couldn't say he wasn't warned.

"I'm not going to have a good night." Kaiba said. He pushed one of the springs down trying to see if he could push it back into the mattress. It didn't comply.

"This is stupid." Yami said with a shake of his head. "You can't sleep on that."

"Sure I can. This spot has slightly less rusty springs. See?"

"Look," he paused, "the bed is big enough for the both of us. Lets just share."

Kaiba looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, no, it's fine." He turned and sat carefully on the cot, but not carefully enough as it turned out. The cot's supports gave way sending the structure back into its folded position in a blink of an eye- taking Kaiba with it. A surprised yelp resounded from with in the mattress, as the brunet kicked his legs in a futile attempt to escape. Yami was stunned. He just stared at the sight for a few moments; it wasn't something you see everyday. One second he's talking to Kaiba and the next second- he's gone! He couldn't even laugh until a muffled 'a little help here Yami!' filtered threw the prison. The CEO's head and arms where caught between the folds.

"Push from the inside, I'll pull from the outside!" Yami yelled while trying to stop laughing now that he started.

He heard a stifled confirmation.

It shouldn't have been as hard as it was. That monster did not want to let go of its victim.

"Are you pushing!" Yami yelled

"No, I like it in here. _Of course_!"

"Okay we'll both give it our all on three…one…two…three!"

They forced, the bed gave in, and, thanks to the wonders of momentum, Kaiba tumbled backwards while Yami fell forwards making it the second time that day where the shorter duelist found himself nearly on top of the brunet's face. Yami wasn't going to let it go this time. Time for experiment three -the final experiment- and everything was riding on its outcome.

Building up his confidence, he slipped his hand behind Kaiba's head and gently pulled up the other's lips to meet his own. It was a simple, gentle, and tentative kiss, for at the same time he was trying to gage Kaiba's reaction. It was encouraging to say the least when he felt the pressure returned. Yami could have melted. It was perfect, just as he thought it would be. The brunet's lips were so soft, even as they tugged and melded with his own. Kaiba's hand traveled up to entwine it's self in Yami's wild hair, at the same time drawing them closer together. Soon it wasn't only their lips that were locked in a passionate struggle; neither was willing to give up complete control of the situation, and the dominance of the kiss kept switching. As soon as Yami thought he had Kaiba's mouth in his control the taller boy would either… One: do something with his tongue that Yami didn't know was possible, or, Two: cheat by simply thrusting his hips upward to collide with Yami's and give the other something else to think about for a moment. It was absolutely infuriating and at the same time deliciously erotic. Unfortunately the need for air forced them to separate. Yami stayed straddling Kaiba as they slowly regained their breath.

"That…that was amazing." The brunet said flushed

"Hmmm, I couldn't have put it any better myself." Yami said then, with out thinking, buried his head into Kaiba's neck and mumbled to himself "Gods Seto, I think I love you."

"You…what?"

Yami lifted up his head. Neck- ear- close proximity. Must remember that.

They stared at each other.

"I said, I think I love you." Yami repeated nervously. He hadn't meant to let that piece of information slip. But, now that he did… "What…about you? What does this all mean to you?"

"That's a lot to think about."

"Then I'll simplify it. What do you think about me?"

"I…you," Kaiba ran a hand threw his hair anxiously, "Honestly…you confuse the crap out of me."

Yami sucked a breath in; that was not the response he had been hoping for.

"Oh" he responded quietly

"Yami, let me get my thoughts out now, God knows I've been doing nothing but thinking during this whole damn thing."  
He sighed and wiggled out from the cot to wander around the room.  
"Everything was easy before. Run my company and look out for my little brother. But when you came into the picture, suddenly things weren't so easy."  
He was pacing around now, avoiding eye contact.  
"I started to think more often about you and wondering what you thought about me, which was strange since before I didn't care what anyone thought about me. I'd find myself glancing your way during class, and in those rare moments were our eyes meet it was like the whole world just fell away, but I always had to turn my head. I didn't understand my feelings. I don't understand why I felt like blushing- which never happened when I looked at anyone else. Hell I didn't even know I could blush."  
He paused again his back turned to Yami.  
"It only got worse when this happened, when that psycho came after you. I don't understand the feelings Yami, I don't know the words to describe what I feel. I can try- I'll try…"  
he spun around to face Yami now,  
"I don't understand why I want to strangle that man for what he's doing to you. I don't understand why I feel this overwhelming need to protect you. I don't understand how hurt I was when you were surprised that I wanted to help you, or that I have the ability to laugh. I don't understand how you're the only person I don't want thinking I have this ice heart. But the crowning confusion was the realizing that you actually pulled me out of that car wreak when, lets face it, no one else would have. It blew my mind, I never would have thought that you'd care that much. I'm not used to people caring about me at all. And I _certainly_ never thought _I'd_ care about someone so much."

He stopped his ramble staring intently at ground just before Yami's feet. The pharaoh smiled, Kaiba was perhaps the most adorable thing in the world. He stepped forward and tipped the brunet's head up with his hand to look him in the eyes.

"You care about me?"

"More then anything."

Yami couldn't hold himself back then. He launched himself at the other attacking the brunet with his mouth. Whether Kaiba knew it or not, he had just rambled off something terribly romantic. After pulling away from the stunned, yet grinning, Kaiba Yami stood on tiptoe and whispered in the taller duelist's ear.

"I'll always be there to pull you out of danger."

"It won't happen often."

"What are you talking about?" He wrapped his fingers around Kaiba's belt and pulled him closer smiling wickedly, "Your in danger right now."

"Hmmm am I?" He quickly twisted away then swept Yami off his feet and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed. Quickly positioning himself over the smaller duelist he returned a grin. "I think that's you."

"You really think you can keep me on the bottom?"

"I intend to try."

"Well I always enjoy a challenge." Yami replied then reached up pulling Kaiba's shirt over his head.

* * *

The clerk glanced casually at the clock: 11:30. Well it didn't look like he'd be able to take his nightly nap anytime soon. It was his own fault; he forgot mention that the walls of this dump were paper-thin.

"AHHH! Gods Kaiba!"

"I really think…you can call me…Seto now!"

"AHHH SETO!"

The clerk shook his head.

"I guess you didn't need the cot after all huh?"

Flip went the page of the magazine.

* * *

Yami groaned quietly as the light from the morning sun flew threw the shabby drapes and right into the room. Getting up was not a thing he wanted to do right now. He could have stayed where he was forever, snuggled up to a slumbering Seto Kaiba, but they had to get moving. They hadn't heard from the stalker in a while and it was beginning to eat away on Yami's mind. He carefully removed Seto's arm from its position on him and slid out of bed. It was cold. He needed to find when his clothes went; his and Seto's were flung all over the room from last nights –ahem- activities. He found his jacket first, on top of a lamp, and wrapped it around his waist. Boxers would be a good thing. He found a pair halfway underneath the bed, but when he held them up-

"Oh, these are Seto's" he mumbled out loud and thumbing the soft black fabric he couldn't prevent the slow grin that spread across his face.

"hmm?" Yami looked over at the bed where Seto was groggily looking at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, love I was just talking to myself."

Seto nodded

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my clothes." He responded tossing the boxers at the brunet.

"Why? I like you like this." Seto retorted with a wink

"I think we'd attract unwanted attention. Now will you please help me find my boxers?"

"Oh," Seto reached underneath him and pulled a pair of deep red boxers from underneath him. "These?"

"How..?"

"You got me."

* * *

After a very 'healthy' breakfast of soda and sandwiches from the vending machine it was time for Yami to know Seto's great plan.

"Okay be quiet." The brunet instructed as they quickly left their room. Peering around the corner they saw the clerk fast asleep with his head down on the table. "Perfect." Seto mumbled. He then pointed to the door and motioned for Yami to follow him. Once outside, Seto grabbed the bike and wheeled it behind the building into the employee parking lot. In the lot was a single car, obviously belonging to the rude clerk.

"Your going to do something illegal aren't you?" Yami asked as Seto brought out a hose.

"You can turn around if you don't want to be a witness."

Yami didn't. He watched as Seto skillfully opened the clerk's gasoline cap then preceded to siphon the gas out of the car and into the motorcycle.

"Why do you know how to do that?" Yami asked. He had to admit, he was impressed, and he'd be lying if he didn't also admit that for a moment he let his mind wander at the potential of Seto's sucking ability. Clueless to _that_ train of though the CEO shrugged.

"You never know."

Then Seto picked the lock of the car and trifled threw the glove compartment.

"And now we add breaking and entering to the list." Yami said

"So I'll send him a check…Look!" He came out of the car with a map in hand. Yami leaned over his shoulder as they studied it. "Geeze we're only 2 hours away from Domino." Seto said slightly surprised.

"Well come on you delinquent, lets go." Yami said lightly slapping Seto on the bottom before heading over to the bike.

Seto was uneasy. The ride back to the city had been uneventful. They'd gone to long with out a 'visit' from their tormenter. He could tell by the rigid-ness of Yami's posture that he was also troubled about this development. Most people would be happy that a psycho wasn't attacking them, but over the past years both duelist had learned to distrust lulls in evil. That was usually when the villains were plotting. By now the he knew where he was and was on autopilot making his way to Kaiba Corp. He pulled into his companies underground parking facility, and lifted Yami off the bike.

"I have a bad feeling about this Seto." Yami said seriously. "It's been too long."

"I know what you mean. It's too quiet; there should always be workers here. Stay close to me."

He grabbed Yami's hand holding it tightly, but made sure that the shorter duelist was positioned slightly, and safely, behind him. Their footsteps resounded off the concrete parking garage floor, which wouldn't have happened if the garage was full of cars like it should be. He pushed the door into his lobby open and looked around. All the lights were off. His secretary's desk was vacant.

"This is wrong."

"Maybe they freaked when you went missing and shut down." Yami suggested.

"Perhaps…I'll check Ms. Hetke's day planner. If it doesn't say 'off' we're leaving." Seto decided and picked up his secretary's black book off the desk. When he flipped to the correct day he found nothing there at all. Not even the time when she came that morning, which is always on her pages. "We're out of here."

But as the words left his mouth the garage access door slammed shut, followed by a metal covering sliding down over it, and every other window and door leading outside in the lobby.

"Seto! What's going on?"

"Remember when I told you that Kaiba Corp had excellent security? This is it. But it shouldn't be activating! Only I have the proper access codes. Not even Mokuba knows them. Who in the hell hacked my system?"

"But you can shut it off right?"

"Luckily yes."

He went behind Ms. Hetke's desk, but when he tried to turn on her computer nothing happened. He pushed the button again. Once more. Nothing.

"I don't think it works without these." A voice called from the opposite side of the room. The tall shadowed figure held up a mess of cords in his hand before he let them fall to the ground. Seto narrowed his eyes and ripped the covering off the computer modem. It had been gutted. "I wasn't sure what to remove with these new devices so I thought, take out everything."

"How did you start the security system?" Seto demanded as he walked back out to the front of the desk to stand with Yami.

"That's my little secret."

The man started walking the length of the room to meet them. Both duelists straightened their backs subconsciously as the air tensed around them. There was nowhere to run this time. Not that Seto would have again. They had to stop him. It had finally come. The part that was always in Mokuba's movies: the epic showdown between the good guys and the bad guys. The stalker was just about as 'bad' as anyone he could imagine. He wouldn't let the psycho hurt Yami. Never. Said former pharaoh stood to his side positioned just behind his right shoulder. No, nothing would happen to him. How cruel would fate be to throw them together then rip them apart?

"So here we are." The stalker reached them stopping a few feet away in talking distance, what did he think was going to happen? A nice chat? "I did enjoy the chase. How about you? –Oh wait that's a stupid question isn't it?"

Yami's hand reached for Seto's, who quickly griped it and squeezed it reassuringly. The man in front of them didn't miss it of course.

"Yes I think you enjoyed yourselves quite thoroughly."

The brunet nearly growled,

"What do you want?"

"And here I thought that was obvious."

"What do you want with Yami!" Seto exclaimed.

"To the point as ever." The man said taking a step forward. "Lets make this easy on everyone just let me take what I want."

Seto pulled Yami behind him protectively.

"That's not going to happen." This time Seto took a step forward so that they were practically nose-to-nose. "And I'll ask you again. What do you want with Yami?"

The man smiled wickedly and with a movement that surprised the two he whipped his hand out and grabbed the back of Seto's neck roughly jerking the CEO's head up, pulling him away from Yami's hand. Then the gray-eyed man leaned in so his lip's were right next to the brunet's ear and he locked his cold eyes on Yami's crimson, before he whispered just loud enough for both to hear-

"Now who said I wanted the pharaoh?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Prize At The End Was Worth It  
Author: Phoenix87  
Rating: PG-13, T  
Pairing: Seto/Yami (although it's interchangeable)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Creative use of shadow powers, Egypt scenes following neither the show nor the manga. (I haven't seen them)  
Disclaimers: opens up a fortune cookie, it reads: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me. woh…eerie  
Summary: A race from a mad man ends up dragging Yami and Seto threw the past, present, and into the future... a future in which they just might end up in each other's arms.  
Status: Completed 8/9

Chapter 8

* * *

"Now who said I wanted the pharaoh?"

Spinning Seto around he hocked his arm around the other's neck pressing the CEO against him tightly. "I've always had a thing for brunets"

"What? Let _Me_ **_GO_**!" Seto yelled trying to pry the arm away from his neck.

"Ohhh." He grabbed Seto's chin with his free hand and twisted his head toward him, "Please struggle some more."

"You bastard!" Yami exclaimed. "You were after Seto the whole time weren't you?"

"Who wouldn't be after such a fine example of man?" the stalker replied stroking the brunet's cheek with his thumb.

"If you don't let me go I'll kill you!"

"Don't you dare touch him like that!" they yelled at the same time.

The man chuckled, only registering Yami's retort.

"Are you going to try to stop me?"

"Yes I will."

"How adorable."

Yami narrowed his eyes and rushed at the man throwing a fist towards his face. In return the stalker just let go of Seto's chin, grabbed Yami's fist and tossed him across the room. Seto starred in horror as Yami hit the carpet and rolled to a stop.

"Yami! If you've hurt him I'll-" Seto screamed before he was cut off by the arm tightening around his neck.

"Don't worry I'll make you forget all about him."

"When I get my hands on you-!" Seto choked out.

The man laughed again.

"Such defiance of everything…such a powerful will, is it any wonder why I was so attracted to you?" he replied in a whisper as he began to drag Seto out of the room. Where ever they were going Seto knew it wasn't good for him. He planted his feet on the floor and concentrated all his weight he had on not moving.

"You only further prove my point." His tormenter whispered in his ear.

Seto threw his head back and slammed it into the man's temple. He was surprised when the response he received was a hearty laugh.

"That almost hurt, but honestly I don't have time for this." He shoved Seto away from him for a spilt second before wrapping his arm around the brunet's waist and lifting the young man's feet from the ground. Seto let out a yell of frustration and began to kick his legs about furiously.

"Don't waste your energy, you can't fight me. I'm stronger then you. What is that phrase I always hear? Don't judge a book by it's cover?"

"I don't know what you are, but I bet you bleed!" Seto reached down, snagged a pen off his secretary's desk and plunged it into the arm that held his waist. The man let out a yelp of surprise and dropped the brunet. Seto landed on his feet and took off toward Yami. He had to collect the shorter duelist and get out of there. Unfortunately he didn't get to far, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and slam him against the wall nearest to them. The face of his tormenter was shoved into his.

"That hasn't happened to me in a long time…for someone to actually draw blood." He then held up his arm and slowly drew out the pen in front of Seto's face. Afterwards he simply threw it over his shoulder. "I'm impressed…" he was looking at the brunet lustfully now, "I don't think I can wait much longer" he dragged his hand down Seto's cheek, "Your so soft…"

"You're completely insane."

"And you're cornered."

Seto looked around at his surroundings. The psycho had a firm grip on his wrist and had pushed his back up against the wall. What was he going to do? For the first time in his life he had no idea.

* * *

Things happened fast in those few moments. One second he was standing right next to Seto, and the next he's flying across the Kaiba Corp lobby. But the throbbing in his head wasn't what he was peeved about, this guy had not only crossed the line by grabbing Seto, he cleared it by six city blocks. Now the bastard was going to go face to face with one royally piss-off pharaoh. He pulled himself to his feet just in time to see the brunet slam his head into the stalkers- and just as hard- the final vision hit him. The others came gradually and shifted him from one time to the other; maybe this one sensed the urgency. Whatever the reason, suddenly he was thrown head first into the past. The questions had to be answered; he didn't have time to mess around.

* * *

_Yami burst threw the door to his chambers furry clearly plastered on his face. His hands were gripped into fists at his sides, his jaw was set in a tight clench, and his flaming red eyes never wavered from their set direction. Servants fled at the sight of him! Rarely had the pharaoh ever gotten this upset, his robs fluttered past, whipping madly around his body from the speed of his walk. Only one voice was brave enough to confront him._

_"Yami what's wrong with you now?"_

_The pharaoh whirled around ready to verbally attack the person who dared to interrupt his rampage, but seeing the face of his interrupter he lost most of the anger. He couldn't yell at that person, so instead he settled for sighing and running a hand down his frustrated face._

_"I asked for the charts on the predicted Nile overflow two days ago. It was his only assignment." The other nodded sympathetically. "We need those scrolls to know how many people might need to be evacuated from the river side."_

_"If he doesn't have it done by today I'll do it. Don't worry."_

_"You shouldn't have to do it!" Yami cried his anger reenergized, "If he doesn't shape up and stop looking at-" The pharaoh cut himself off taking a deep breath. The young man beside him laughed quietly as he walked behind him wrapping two strong arms around Yami's waist and dropping his chin on the other's shoulder._

_"You're so cute when you're angry."_

_"Seto! This is important!"_

_"Ah-huh."_

_His blue-eyed companion mumbled before deciding his time was better spent planting soft kisses down the pharaoh neck._

_"Your ruining-" he sighed in spite of himself, "Ruining my anger fit."_

_"Really?" His high priest replied innocently not bothering to remove his mouth from Yami's neck, who shivered in response._

_Steps echoed down the hall, forcing them to separate. They had decided to keep the relationship secret as long as possible- that way they wouldn't get the speeches on how 'improper' it is for the pharaoh to be romantically involved with one of his priests. _

_"And I'll need that in two days." Yami told Seto as the traveler pasted._

_"Yes sir." The brunet replied, "Are there any more orders?"_

_"One more, get over here and kiss me."_

_"I can handle that."_

_Making sure the cost was clear Seto wrapped an arm around Yami's waist drawing them closer together. Then pressed his lips against the pharaoh's with just the right mix of pressure and gentleness that drove Yami crazy. He kissed back blissfully bringing his arm around Seto's neck and fisting some of the priest's hair between his fingers. Seto began to drag his hand down Yami's spine teasingly slowly inching toward the…_

_'Uh-oh' Yami thought, if this kept up they'd never make it to work, which really wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that the other priests would come looking for them. So regretfully he broke the kiss._

_"Egypt can't run it's self." Seto gave him a look that can best be described as a pout. "Go in first." Yami continued_

_"Wouldn't it make more sense for the pharaoh to go in first?"_

_"Yes, but this way I get to look at your butt."_

_"Well what if I want to look at your butt?"_

_"Then I'll play the 'I'm the pharaoh and you have to do as I say' card."_

_"You already played that one last night remember?"_

_Yami paused their banter to remember that…he smiled biting his bottom lip._

"_That was fun, but I'm still the pharaoh, and I can use it as many times as I want."_

"_Full scale cheating." Seto stated but started walking anyway. Yami tilted his head to the side and admired the view. His priest's robs moved gracefully as Seto moved,_ _wrapping themselves around the brunet and the Millennium Rod that was held securely in the belt around his waist. It shinned brilliantly every now and then when light from the window reflected off it. Yami thought the sight was like a living portrait. Then the high priest disappeared from sight and into the throne room. Yami waited a few extra moments before entering himself. As soon as his presence was known all occupants of the room bowed their heads in respectful greeting. He nodded to them, of course making sure to lock eyes with a certain cobalt-eyed priest, then he sat down in his big chair, and Seto went to his table behind the throne to continue his work. Next came the morning update. He listened as one of his advisors told him of the affairs, coming celebrations, and general welfare of the country. They were enjoying a calm and stability for once. It seemed the Gods were smiling on Egypt. The advisor grinned when Yami gave him a pleased head nod and scurried away. Unfortunately now Yami didn't have any distractions; he couldn't put if off any longer. Turning to the nearest servant he ordered: _

"_Find Malus and bring him to me."_

"_At once your highness."_

_A heavy silence was hanging in the air. The only nose was the scratching sound of Seto scribbling on his scrolls. Slowly the servant returned with the dark-haired grayed eyed man he had requested. The man bowed as was required, but anyone could tell there was no respect in the action._

_"You summoned me my Pharaoh?"_

_"Where are the papers I asked for?" Yami responded straight to the point._

_"I have not yet completed them."_

_"I gave you ample time to complete this task Malus. What I ask of you I expect to be done! I've lost count now of the number of late or poorly constructed assignment you've given me. I think I've been more then kind in response, but I can only stand so much-" Yami cut off. Malus wasn't even paying attention, wasn't even looking at him. Almost, his head was still pointed in his direction, but the eyes, filled with some disconcerting emotion, were off to the side. Following the gaze he found they rested on Seto behind him. Seto, of course, was totally oblivious to the conversation wrapped up in his work. Yami's former rage began to bubble inside him once again; he slammed his fists down on the side of his throne and yelled:_

_"MALUS!"_

_-All noise stopped- Even Seto looked at him in surprise. Malus's eyes snapped back to him at once._

_"You will come with me NOW." Yami rose from his chair and stormed out the door. He didn't want the whole room to hear the next lecture. Malus followed behind him sheepishly. When they were both out of the room Yami spun on him._

_"Maybe you could get more work done if you weren't staring at High Priest Seto all the time, and yes, just now wasn't the first time I've seen you!" _

_Yami was livid now. This man who showed him more disrespect then anyone, who never got his job done, who was persistently a pain in the Pharaoh's side, was constantly watching his lover! And with that _look_ in his eyes…what was it? Longing? Yearning? Lust? Yami didn't really care. He didn't like it. Seto, bless his heart, didn't have the slightest clue. Although, Yami had to admit, it was adorable that someone so smart about the ways of the world could be so unaware to just how astonishing beautiful they are. _

_"I don't think you're being fair" Malus challenged _

_"I think I'm being more then fair by not throwing you out of here this very instant! From now on you are forbidden to look at Seto except when he is talking to you! Do you understand!"_

_"NO, I don't understand!" Why is it any of your business who I look at?" Malus snapped back, before quickly adding, "Although I don't mean to question your judgment my Pharaoh." Empty words._

_"You will not. Because if you do- you're gone, and I don't care what happens to you afterwards. This isn't a request"_

_Malus glared at him. _

_"Understood." _

_"GO. Anywhere as long as it's out of my sight."_

_With one last scowl Malus stormed off. Yami closed his eyes for moment calming himself before he re-entered the throne room. Curious glances followed him, but he did nothing to answer them. Instead he plopped down in his chair, grabbed up some work and went to distracting himself. But I wasn't long till he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, looking up he meet Seto's questioning crystal eyes._

_"What happened?"_

_"It's nothing Seto, don't sorry about it."_

_"If something upset you this much I don't think it's nothing."_

_"It's been taken care of." Yami raised his hand to lie on top of Seto's and squeezed the priest's hand reassuringly. "Really." Some of the brunets be anxiety was removed, enough so he let the situation rest._

_"Do you need me to do those papers?" Seto asked changing subject_

_"Please."_

_Seto nodded_

_"I'll have to go get my maps of the river" He said more to himself then anyone and left the room. _

_Yami smiled- then stopped. As the doors continued to swing from the thrust Seto had given them he saw Malus start to follow the priest. Malus had obeyed his orders for what, 10 minutes! Yami would see to this personally. Rising from his chair he stealthily followed, but as he neared he got a different idea; he might as well wait and see what happens. It would be good to know just how obsessed Malus is with Seto. So he slipped into the shadows. There wasn't a door on the map room, so Yami could clearly see both Malus and Seto. Seto was sitting at a table in the room, head down staring at a map. Malus knocked lightly on the side of the wall to catch his attention. The priest's eyes glanced up only to see who it was before they went back to the map._

_"Yes Malus?" He asked dryly._

_Malus took this as an invitation in and stepped before the table._

_"I need to talk to you."_

_Seto sighed_

_"Yes, I'm doing the Nile work for you. Get over it." The brunet responded with out glancing up. Malus smirked, then, in a bold move, he reached across the table took Seto's chin in his hand and lifted the others head to make the priest look at him._

_"That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about." The look of surprise on Seto's face would have, at any other time, been enough to send Yami into laughter. "How about you come with me away from this place?" Malus continued_

_"What!" Seto cried pulling away from the other man and standing up in one swift movement. Malus was around the table and facing him in a split second, in-between the table and a wall._

_"I have some land north of here, it's large, has animals, crops, great view and-" he paused to quickly glance Seto over head to toe, "a big bed."_

_"I decline." The brunet snapped coldly and turned to leave, but Malus snatched his wrist twisting Seto back to face him._

_"You didn't even take proper time to consider it." He said staring down at the other with his height advantage. _

_"I don't need it, now let go of my wrist!" Seto's free hand went instinctively to his waist- to the Millennium Rod. Then his eyes grew wide: it wasn't there._

_"Oops missing something?" Malus said cockily, "Must have left it in the throne room again hum?"_

_Yami winced. Malus was right. And it wasn't the first time Seto had done that. It happened quiet often actually. When the priest worked in the throne room he usually took the Rod out of his belt so it wouldn't poke him, then he'd get distracted and move elsewhere. It wasn't like he had to worry about anyone stealing it._

(A/N: Hark! Do I hear readers yelling 'plot-hole!'? Well lets just say Bakura hasn't come around yet K? Pre-Bakura)

_"I don't need it to take care of you!" Seto yelled twisting out of Malus's grasp then punched him square in the jaw. Malus stumbled back a pace_ _bringing a hand to his cheek gingerly._

_"Fortunately for you, I don't give up so easily." He pushed the desk into the wall behind Seto blocking off that escape route. Then stepping back up to the brunet, Malus swiftly took hold of the back of Seto's neck and pulled him forward into a lip-crushing kiss. The priest immediately began struggling and beating his fists against Malus's chest. When he had finally pulled himself free he backhanded Malus across the face so hard that it practically echoed._

_"Don't you EVER touch me AGAIN!" Seto hollered_

_"But I love the feeling of your body pressed against mine." Malus said undeterred_

_That was about all Yami could handle. He stormed into the room._

_"Malus get away from him this instant!" Malus twirled around enraged, Seto's face flooded with relief._

_"No."_

_"I am the Pharaoh of Egypt and you WILL do as I command. I command you get away from him!"_

_"Guess what? I don't recognize you 'Pharaoh' and I-" he was cut of as Seto took hold of the table and slammed it into him. Even while falling to the ground Malus got a good look as Seto crossed over to the pharaoh, who in return, took his priest's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Of course." Malus spat once he was on his feet again. "That's why you're so protective of him Pharaoh; he's yours." _

_"I wasn't aware I've become property." Seto snapped._

_"You'll be leaving now." Yami ordered ignoring Malus's comment._

_"Make me."_

_"Don't tempt me." A glow from the puzzle appeared and shinned on Yami's face. Malus looked down realizing what trouble he was now in. "You can either leave now of your own accord and NEVER come back," Yami fingered his puzzle. "or never do anything of your own accord ever again."_

_Malus narrowed his eyes,_

_"You win for now 'My Pharaoh' but this isn't done!" With that he rushed past them and out the door._

_Seto sighed heavily from beside him. Bring their joined hand up to his mouth Yami kissed his priest's hand gently._

_" I assume this was what the hall conversation was about?" Seto asked, Yami nodded a 'yes' _

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I thought I had it taken care of, besides what were you suppose to do? Stop being so gorgeous?"_

_"That would be very difficult."_

_Yami laughed then started to pull his love from the room._

_"Come on I'm giving you the rest of the day off…and I'm coming too."_

_For a week they thought that Yami's threat had worked, there wasn't a sign of Malus. All of the guards had been notified that the gray eye-ed man was not allowed in the palace and Yami insisted that Seto stay with him in the Pharaoh's chambers –you know- for his own protection. The high priest readily agreed. It was one such morning when Yami lifted his head from Seto's bare chest, which he found much more comfortable then any pillow, that he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Today would be different. He didn't know how, he didn't know when: but it would be. He wiggled out from Seto's protective arm and planted a soft kiss on his still sleeping form. Crossing the room he dressed slowly as if the day would follow his lead, staring at his priest, who was just half covered in the soft sheets. He went back to the bed, sat next to Seto, and shook him gently._

_"Time to get up love."_

_The brunet responded by grunting, rolling over and, finally, pulling the sheets up over his head. Yami smirked. Okay then, he picked up part of the sheet and climbed back into the soft bed under them, then he cuddled up against his high priest._

_"AH!" Seto exclaimed rolling away instinctively, "Yami you're jewelry is freezing!"_

_"Is it?" he moved in again. Seto tried to roll away further, but in his groggy state, he didn't realize he'd run out of bed until he was on the floor, dragging most of the sheets with him. Yami couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. The brunets cheeks flushed in embarrassment._

_"Well, I'm glad you find my misfortune so entertaining." Seto said gathering the sheets around his middle as he stood up. Yami smirked again, then, after shuffling over the rest of the bed, grabbed the linen around his lover's waist pulling the other down to meet his lips._

_"Was that an apology?"_

_"Of course not. I love seeing you flustered; it's adorable. I'd do it again."_

_"I'm such a lucky guy."_

_They were interrupted from a sudden pounding on the door_

"_Your majesty! Is everything alright in there?" It was one of his advisors. Uh oh. _

_"I'm fine!" Yami called hoping that they'd, for once, take his word on it._

_"With all due respect Sir, I'd like to check things out. We heard a commotion." _

_"Just a minute then while I finish dressing." He turned to his bedmate_

_"Seto!" He whispered "under the bed!"_

_"You're kidding me. You're the Pharaoh and you're actually hiding from those beneath you?"_

_"Do you really want to listen to a long drawn out lecture? Their already suspicious."_

_"Your majesty!"_

_"Seto!"_

_"I'm going!"_

_Once Seto was hidden, Yami threw open his door in frustration. The advisor stuck his head in the door and did a visual sweep of the chambers. Yami could tell the man was disappointed that he couldn't detect anything, or anyone, inside._

_"Satisfactory?" The Pharaoh asked dully._

_"Yes, your majesty. Now if you'd please accompany me to the throne room were a group of village children are waiting…" _

_And, before the he could protest, Yami was dragged out of his own room. _

_Seto had strolled in at some point during the children's visit. He hadn't said anything, but whether that was because he was upset or just didn't want to be around the young ones, the Pharaoh didn't know. He desperately wanted to talk to the brunet, but he was right in the middle of a story._

_"…and then my mother spilled the jelly everywhere! A whole jar. I though it was funny, but mother yelled at me when I laughed. I don't think that was nice. Do you?" the young boy gave a light gasp. "Could you **order** her to apologize to me?"_

_Yami prevented himself from rubbing his forehead in frustration. This was getting to be a bit much._

_"I think you should listen to your mother. Now I have to get back to work, my advisor will lead you out." He smiled as an idea for revenge evolved in his mind. "In-fact he enjoys children so much, he's agreed to take you all on a tour to the gardening fields before he personally brings you home."_

_The young ones cheered loudly. The advisor paled. _

_"But…but your majesty-" _

_"Have fun." Yami leaned back into his throne and waved a hand to dismiss them. He took great pleasure in the last pleading look the intruding advisor threw him as the kids jumped on and around him in their excitement. _

_"That was cruel." _

_Turning around he was greeted with the sight of Seto standing beside his throne smirking at him._

_"He deserved it. Interrupting us like that. So, um, how long did you stay under the bed?"_

_"Long enough to be attacked by several dust balls." _

_He must have had a very guilty look on his face because his priest suddenly grew serious. Seto leaned over so they could whisper._

_"It's not your fault, don't even think it. Besides do you really think I'd let something like dust affect me?"_

_"Of course not love, it's just annoying that 'we' have to be this big secret." Glancing around quickly he grabbed a fistful of the priest's robs and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "Maybe next time we should just show them what they except to see? Hum?" he teased. The high priests eyes widened by a fractional amount accompanied by a quick burst of laugher as he shook his head. He opened his mouth to respond when the sound of racing footsteps filled the high vaulted room. Seto pulled away as their attention left each other, instead, focusing on the door anxiously. A guard burst threw the door with enough force to almost crack the walls._

_"My Pharaoh" he cried breathlessly, "He's here. We were unable to stop him."_

_Yami's expression grew cold instantly as he rose from his chair._

_"Get the rest of the priests in here NOW!"_

_The guard nodded and fled to gather the other item holders. Seto moved to stand close as the tense seconds ticked by. Yami glanced at the other quickly gathering the brunet's hand into his, though the act was hidden behind their robs. The priest gave him a slight smile and squeezed the hand gently. They'd face it together. The Pharaoh's other hand drifted to rest on his puzzle and they kept up their watch of the door, but the door wasn't used. With a rumble that was felt yards away, the south wall exploded. Bits of stonewall flew threw the air and landed creating a haze of rubble-produced smoke, which the guards rushed forward into determined to protect their pharaoh. Unfortunately as soon as they entered the cloud of gray they were flung out._

_"You send these low mortals to fight your battle Pharaoh? Are you afraid to face me yourself?" emerging from the smoke to stop in front of the pharaoh, Malus kept that smug expression. "I always get what I want."_

_"Not this time."_

_As the words left his mouth one of the palace's strongest guards thrust a sward into Malus's midsection. _

_He laughed_

_"What the-?" Yami took a step back, dragging a speechless Seto with him._

_Malus spun around, blade still sticking from his body, grabbed the guard by the neck and squeezed. The snap of the bones practically reverberated off the walls, and Yami's eyes followed the body of the guard down to the floor were it landed with a heavy thud. _

_"Ra…" he heard Seto breath out._

_Turning back to them, Malus grabbed the handle at his back and slowly pulled the sward from his body. He looked at the bloody weapon with little interest before simply letting it fall to the floor next to the fallen guard. _

_"That tickled." _

_"What did you do to yourself?" Yami asked, "You…your" _

_"Not human? No I'm much more then that now 'my pharaoh' I'm more then you can ever be." He shifted his eyes towards Seto, "Last time I asked, you do not have that luxury this time around. Your mine."_

_"I belong only to myself." sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously _

_"We'll see how long that attitude lasts." He took a step toward the priest who, in return, plucked the Millennium Rod from his waist and shot a bright ray of light at the gray-eyed man. But, instead of sailing across the room like he should have, the man lifted his hands before him blocking the blow and only sliding back a few feet. Seto raised an eyebrow._

_"That shouldn't have happened." He stated_

_"Together then." Yami suggested giving their joined hands a squeeze. Seto nodded. The light from their items burst threw the gold and mingled together in a powerful ray concentrated on the man before them. This time Malus raised his hand with a smirk and threw magic right back at them. Caught off guard the two flew backward landing roughly on the marble floor._

_"I'm just full of surprises." Malus commented as he leisurely strolled over to the downed Egyptians. Yami's head was spinning from the impact of the floor, but he could still hear the vibrations of the gray-eyed man's footsteps on the ground. Beside him Seto stirred._

_"That…that felt like shadow magic."_

_"Because it was." Yami replied darkly_

_"How is that possible? Only item holders can wield that sort of power!" Seto exclaimed helping the pharaoh to his feet._

_"He's done something to himself. The fool. I wonder what price he paid for his power?"_

_Malus laughed._

_"It's amazing what your sole will get you. All I had to do was get the ear of one greedy god and everything was handed to me on a silver platter. Not only can I manipulate the shadow powers with out the need of your cumbersome items, no weapon can't kill me."_

_"You gave away your sole? How do you expect to travel to the afterlife now?" Yami exclaimed_

(A/N: I have no idea about Egyptian Religious Customs, so I'm using a 'sold his soul to the devil' sort of thing here. Please bare with me. I know there wasn't a 'Devil' in Egypt. If the historic incorrectness bothers you that much, feel free to stop reading. )

_"Oh, you care? I'm so touched Pharaoh although, if I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about my price to pay when you should be thinking about yours." He slowly began circling the two, "As an extended bonus I can do this" he picked up a fallen stone and crushed it to dust in his hands. "Oh and this is really fun" he lifted his feet from the ground, completely from the ground. "And they compare YOU to Horus. When who's the one who can fly?" _

_"The more they give you the more they will make you suffer! Don't you see?" Yami felt like slapping him. "You're an ignorant fool. It will be your downfall."_

_"I doubt it. Your downfall is all I care about right now anyway. Well, it's almost all I care about." He turned to Seto, "Have I proven yet that I'm superior to the pharaoh in every way? I have the power now, what can he offer you that I can't?"_

_The priest snorted_

_"That's a long list."_

_Malus's eyes narrowed_

_"The hard way it is. Excuse us Pharaoh" He blasted Yami across the room with a flick of his palm._

_"Yami!" Seto yelled and tried to assist Yami, but he didn't get far. Malus grabbed him by the wrist and yanked them close. To close " Forget about him! You'll learn to love me."_

_"Doubtful." The priest still had the Millennium Rod, he knew the magic was useless, but it still had the razor sharp blades on each side. So with his free hand he slashed the gray-eyed man across the chest. The fabric on Malus's shirt ripped but the skin healed instantly. _

_"Care to try again?" Malus said with a smirk, "I love it when you fight me."_

_"Your sick you know that?"_

_"Oh, come now Seto don't be like that." He reached out, with the hand that wasn't gripping Seto's wrist, and cupped the priest's cheek. "Stop this denial. We both know that you're only attracted to power, that's why you fell for the Pharaoh, but I can give you so much more. Just give in. You'll find you'll like it." _

_"You think you know me so well," Seto scowled pulling away from the hand, "But you know nothing. I don't love Yami for his power! I love him for his kind-ness, and patients and integrity! You don't, and never will, have any of those qualities you sick, obsessed, lost soul!" _

_Malus stared at him in shock. That wasn't what he expected, shock turned to anger, anger to rage, he grabbed Seto's other wrist and pulled the other flush against his body._

_"Then I'll make you submit to me!" _

"_No." Seto said simply and flung out a leg kneeing the other right in-between the legs. Malus's breath hitched in his throat as he automatically hunched over. _

_"Ow…" With Malus's new distraction, Seto twisted away and hit the man over the head with the rod for good measure. "No! Your MINE!" Malus screamed reaching up_

_"I think you have problems with rejection." Malus turned his head toward the voice, and saw Yami let go of a rope. The rope ran upward as the wooden lamp above him came down. The structure crashed upon the gray-eyed man with a bang. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed until the palace rang with the sound of insanity._

_"Did you really think that would have worked?"_

_"No, I didn't." Yami said smugly, "It was just a distraction." _

_Malus pushed the wooden wreckage off him._

_"What?" as the words left his mouth seven rays of light burst from different areas of the room forming a circle around him; the other priests had finally arrived. The golden circle lifted him up into the air and started to constrict inward towards his middle. "No!" he raised his palms in front of him and tried to fend them off, but it wasn't working. He wasn't powerful enough to overcome all seven items. Yami glared at him, the golden light shinning from his puzzle reflected on his face making his determined expression all the more intimidating. _

_"Seems you're not as omnipotent as you thought."_

_"This is not what was promised to me!" Malus was yelling, either to himself or the gods Yami couldn't tell. Maybe both._

_"Your defeated Malus. This is over." Nodding at the other item holders they let the circle enter the traitors body. His body began to glow as the light filled every fiber of his body. Face twisted in pain Malus returned the glare._

_"No…it's not."_

_And the man's body exploded in a shower of yellow sparks that rained down on the floor around them._

* * *

Yami's eyes flew open.

Malus.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Prize At The End Was Worth It  
Author: Phoenix87  
Rating: PG-13, T  
Pairing: Seto/Yami (although it's interchangeable)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Creative use of shadow powers, Egypt scenes following neither the show nor the manga. (I haven't seen them)  
Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, but I've got some bubble wrap. pop, pop, pop…  
Summary: A race from a mad man ends up dragging Yami and Seto threw the past, present, and into the future... a future in which they just might end up in each other's arms.  
Status: Completed 9/9

(A/N: So…here it is: The last chapter. And yes it's shorter compared to the last two (even with the extra I added at the last second!)…I feel the need to remind you that the last two were combined of four chapters. I am sorry about the strange lengths. When I write I ignore chapters till I'm done so sometimes they end up all bizarre. Okay enough accuses! On with the show!)

* * *

Chapter 9/ Epilogue

* * *

His name was Malus.

Picking himself off the floor Yami stalked toward the man that caused him so many problems, both in the past, and present. Now he had Seto backed up against a wall. Stopping just behind them Yami yelled.

"MALUS!"

The stalker went stiff, Seto stared at him confused, and a little worried.

"Well…Pharaoh. Seems as if you gained some knowledge from the last time we met."

"Why the game?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Why did you chase us up and down the country? There were times you could have had us easily but you held back. Why?"

"That would have ruined my fun." Malus replied back still to Yami

"Fun?"

"Yes…seeing you scared and nervous and looking over you shoulder. Very un-pharaoh like behavior I might add. Also I got the pleasure of watching Seto here." He stared at the brunet intently. Seto stared back defiantly, "He was very concerned for you, Pharaoh. Touching really. So concerned that he didn't even pay attention to himself. You two are each other's weaknesses."

"Enough of this!" Yami was sick of the small talk, sick of the ranting, sick of the twisted game that they had been playing. He narrowed his eyes cutting to the chase. "You shouldn't even be here! We destroyed you."

Malus tilted his head.

"Yes you did. It wasn't very nice."

"How did you come back?"

The other laughed softly

"Remember that deal I made?" He finally turned to face Yami, "I didn't tell you everything." When the brunet tried to pull his wrist away Malus addressed him quietly "Don't try to run. I'd hate to break you." spoken with mocking sincerity.

"What do you mean? What more was worth your soul?"

"If you're going to start preaching again then I won't tell. You just love hearing yourself talk don't you?"

"Look who's talking." Seto mumbled

"What did you do?" Yami said anger lacing his voice

"There was one more tiny part. Along with the Shadow Powers, and invulnerability to weapons, I also got one chance to return to earth. 3,000 years after I died. Imagine my joy when I picked up one of those dueling magazines and saw the both of you adorning the cover." He turned to the brunet "you looked very nice."

"Wait. Back-up.You say that your invulnerable to weapons?" Seto asked

"Yes I am. Got stabbed right threw the stomach and nothing happened." Malus gloated.

"Hum…then how come you bled when I stabbed you with a pen?"

"I…um"

Yami smiled.

"I knew it. The Gods never wanted you to succeed. They didn't give you enough power to defeat all seven items, and they knew to send you back to a time were you could be defeated again."

"What are you blabbering about?" He yanked Seto's arm up, "How can you say I'm defeated? In case you didn't notice I HAVE him!"

"You cheated death once are you so sure you can do it again?"

"Be quiet!"

"Getting defensive are we? Feeling some mortality?"

"I _Said_ be quiet Pharaoh!"

"You're bleeding. Want to know why?"

"These questions are meaningless!"

"You were invulnerable alright. To weapons from Egypt, from that age! I'm willing to bet that you're as susceptible to today's weapons just as anyone else."

Malus paled, but his face was still full of rage.

"Yami!" Seto yelled in understanding "My secretary's desk! Top drawer, right side!"

"Right." Yami went for the desk

"Sorry love, can't have you helping him like that" Malus said before swinging the brunet by the wrist right into the wall. Seto's head collided with a bang before he slumped to the floor. "You'll forgive me later."

Yami flinched when he heard the thud against the wall; it was like he felt the impact himself. Hand shaking with fury he managed to open the correct drawer, inside was Ms. Hetke's stun gun. That will work. Snatching up the weapon he pointed it at the stalker.

"And what is that?"

"A little hello from the new Millennium." Yami pulled the trigger firing a small projectile from the gun that attached it's self to Malus's chest.

"You're kidding me? That's all it does?" Just as the man was about to pull off the tag, the electricity started running threw it and into his body. He went rigid as the voltage tore threw him. As he fell to his knees a strangled cry tore from his mouth and he violently ripped the tag from his body then dropped it to the floor.

"Fun toy." He said threw ragged breaths, "But it won't be enough." He staggered to his feet staring daggers at the Pharaoh, who in return snatched the sturdy chair from behind the desk and swung it at the taller man full strength.

Malus, still in electric shock, stumbled backwards falling to his side. It gave Yami mire seconds.

'Okay…plan B' Yami thought glancing around the room. His eyes caught a door to his right. Written in simple block letters was the word 'Security'. Maybe there would be a panic button in there! He could try to hold of Malus until the police showed up!

Yami ran toward towards the door, just missing the flying chair leg that imbedded it's self into the computer screen. The stalker tried to take to the air, but found he couldn't stay up thank to the lingering effects of electricity so he stumbled after the other.

"Nothing will help you Pharaoh!" Yami heard Malus yelled from behind him as the man shakily followed. "It took all seven Millennium Items to defeat me before, and you only have one! I'm going to destroy you!"

Yami reached the door. Locked. Frustrated the shorter duelist kicked against the door.

"Here, let my help you with that Pharaoh!" Yami spun around. A ball of black angry magic was flying towards his face. No time to run, no time to duck. Ra. It was so close he could see the delicate over lapping layers of the magic. If it wasn't about to rearrange his body in horrible ways he might have called it beautiful. Bracing for impact he prepared himself for the pain- that never came. Cracking his eyes open he saw that a golden shield, emitted from his puzzle, now surrounded him. That was new. At least for this lifetime. The blast had taken out everything beside him, that the shield didn't protect, and that included the door.

"Why thank you. That was nice of you." He told a shocked Maris with a grin before turning and dashing around the large button-decorated panel looking for well, anything big and red.

The gray-eyed man blinked, grumbled then straightened his hair to compose himself before following Yami into the ink black room.

"You won't be making jokes when I crush your neck into power!"

'Blue, yellow, green, RA! Wasn't there a rule or something that required there always to be a big red button!' Yami thought franticly stumbling around the room.

"Come out come out where ever you are…" Malus said in a singsong voice. He raised his hand to fire shadow magic randomly. The blast hit part of the wall and ignited the curtains that hung before the window illuminating the room with a fiery glow. His eyes eventually found the shorter duelist.

"There you are." The next shot was aimed at Yami, who leaped out of the way just in time. The magic slammed into the wall behind him harmlessly, while Yami landed on top of a coat rack, it wasn't the most comfortable landing. Pushing his body upwards the former pharaoh's hands brushed against something hard within one of the guards jacket pockets. Reaching into it he found a gun. It was heavy; this wasn't a stung gun. This was the real thing. Almost automatically, he stood up, clicked off the safely and pointed it at Malus.

"Another sting toy?" the man scoffed

"I'll give you one last chance Malus. Leave now and never bother me or Seto again."

"You're giving me one last chance? You should be begging me for one last chance! Or maybe you should be begging me to make your death quick and painless." He pulled back his hand for another attack.

"I'm serious Malus!"

"Me too."

Yami pulled the trigger.

Malus's attack jerked to the right as the bullet impacted his body. Stunned he looked down as the red liquid spread and dripped down his shirt.

"What…what is this?" he touched the wound on his chest and winced. "I don't understand." He fell to his knees.

"It's a gun." Yami said simply. "I've just sent a piece of metal flying into your chest at a speed and range that will cause massive damage."

"What kind of magic is this?"

"It's not magic. It's technology."

"I do not understand." Malus repeated softly before falling face first on the floor and into oblivion. Yami sighed and let the weapon fall to his side. It hit his leg with a heavy 'thud'.

"Sometimes neither do I." He whispered

The fire sprinklers finally turned on resembling a gloomy rain as it smothered out the flames and gently rolled down the figures.

'Seto.'

Turning on his heels Yami ran back toward the main lobby. The sprinklers were coating the whole ground floor it seemed, sending droplets of water flying when the duelist's boots hit the flooded carpet during his run. The brunet had landed on his side and was still lying there. Coming to a stop beside Seto, Yami dropped the forgotten weapon to the floor quickly following it's decent to his knees. After turning the taller over gently, Yami brushed the thick wet bangs away from the CEO's face.

"Seto, everything's okay now. You can come back to me."

* * *

Epilogue

Yami leaned back into Seto's side as they ate at one of Domino's finest restaurants. The CEO had gone all out of course, reserving the entire floor of the restaurant just so they could be alone. It was their 5-month anniversary. He hadn't had a vision since the last fight, and they had to spend hours talking to Yugi and Mokuba trying to explain both their disappearances and the fact that they were now holding hands. The younger boys didn't seem to mind the last part. In fact there was a knowing smirk shared between the two that Yami was sure he preferred to remain ignorant about.

"Here Yami try this." Seto's smooth voice pulled Yami from his thoughts. He glanced up to see the brunet holding up his fork that was entwined with pasta. Yami opened his mouth and allowed Seto to feed him part of the taller duelist's dinner.

"Mmm. That's good."

He must not have sounded very convincing, for Seto just put down his fork and gave him the 'what's wrong?' look.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Only a penny?" Yami poked athis food with his fork, "Come on Seto I know you're worth more."

"Yami…"

Yami sighed, okay; he wasn't going to wisecrack himself out of this one.

"I was just thinking…"

"About?"

Biting his lower lip, the former pharaoh wasn't sure how to respond. He quite frankly didn't like bringing this up. More precisely, he didn't like bringing Malus up. The man almost killed him and tried to kidnap Seto, more then once.

"It's not important." Yami decided on saying.

"Oh. That."

Darn-it. Seto always knew.

"He was a fucked up freak Yami. Don't worry about it."

Sometimes Yami would give everything to reason like that.

"But what happened that made him that why? Was there something that could have prevented it, something_I _could have done?or-?"

"Yami, sometimes nothing happens to a person to 'make' them a certain way, they just 'are'. Like the mutt. He didn't become a moron, he always was."

"Seto..." Yami said in warning tone. But he was smiling.

"Fine, fine, but if you need to analyze this so much look at it this way: without him we wouldn't be here right now." The brunet paused tapping the fork on the table in thought. "Although I admit, it was a hell of a race huh?"

Yami looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Yeah. But you know, the prize at the end was worth it."

"Aww, that was sappy. But thanks." Seto said with a smile then force-fed Yami another forkful of pasta. Yami smirked.

"You know…" he said mouth still full, "I don't think I like this. Have it back." Grabbing Seto by the back of the neck he drew the other into a kiss and skillfully worked the noodles back into his mouth with his tongue.

Seto swallowed

"I don't know whether to be impressed or completely grossed out."

End.

* * *

(Final A/N: I guess I could have ended with a sappy sentimental heartfelt kiss but…where's the fun in that? Thanks for read'en folks. You've all been so nice to me with my first full out romance story. It's appreciated! It was a fun story to write and I hope you all liked it.  
Much gratitude,  
Phoenix87) 


End file.
